


I'm Home

by AlecIsSilver



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Blue-Eyed Alec Lightwood, Coffee Shops, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Famous Magnus Bane, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, Musician Alec Lightwood, Musician Magnus Bane, Musicians, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Shy Alec Lightwood, Singer Alec Lightwood, Singer Magnus Bane, Songfic, Supportive Alec Lightwood, YouTube, YouTuber Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecIsSilver/pseuds/AlecIsSilver
Summary: Alec is an aspiring musician along with his siblings, Jace and Isabelle, and his best friend Clary. He has a YouTube channel where they all sing and play the songs Alec writes. While running his channel, with almost 5 million subscribers, and writing songs, Alec also works at Branwell's Bakery.  Alec is in the middle of a shift at the bakery when his idol (and celebrity crush) walks in.Magnus Bane is a very popular and an openly bisexual singer. He's lost his inspiration after his long time girlfriend breaks up with him. It's been months and his best friend and manager, Catarina, keeps telling him he needs to get over her. After a argument with her, Magnus finds himself in a bakery. It's there he sees the most beautiful person in the world.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Andrew Underhill, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Raj, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Lily Chen/Maia Roberts, Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 45
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clary and Sebastian are NOT related in this fic. Just thought that was a very important piece of information.

"Jace!" Alec yelled across the apartment he shared with his siblings. "Come on. We need to film this before I leave for the bakery." Alec has wrote a song specifically for Jace to sing to his girlfriend Clary and Jace decided he would take his precious time getting ready. 

"Jace! I'm serious! If you don't get your ass put here right now, I'll sing it to her myself! Or I'll put a duck in your room!" 

Alec had to wait approximately five seconds before Jace sped into the living room, where Clary and Alec were waiting. "You wouldn't dare!' Clary was trying so very hard not to laugh and failing miserably. 

" You know I wouldn't. But it got you out here didn't it?" 

"You're a terrible brother," Jace stated with a glare towards Alec. He sat down with a huff and grabbed his guitar.

"You love me," Alec replied. Clary was currently tweeting all their fans about the ordeal.

"That doesn't mean you aren't terrible."

"I love you too. Anyway. We need to get started so I can leave," Alec said and Jace gestured for him to continue. "So Jace and I will do the intro and then we'll introduce you. Jace will sing and you'll do the outro. Do whatever you want for that but please refrain for eating each other's faces on camera." 

"We know Alec. This isn't our first video." Clary reminded him. "We got this." 

"Okay." Alec sighed. "Get out of the frame, Fray." Clary smiled and turned on the camera. "Hey everyone. We're back. Jace has been begging me--"

"I didn't beg," Jace protested and punched Alec in the arm. Clary chuckled from her place behind the camera.

"Sure Jan. As I was saying, Jace has been requesting repeatedly more often than not in a whiny voice to write a song for him to sing to Clary. I finally got around to it and now he's going to." Alec got up and Jace beckoned Clary forward with a wave of his hand. 

Alec stood behind the camera and Jace started his song. Jace was playing his guitar and winked at Alec before turning to face Clary on the couch. "I love you. You love me. I think we were meant to be--"

"Jace! We all know you sing that to yourself in the mirror. Besides Clary loves me more. Sing what I wrote or I will definitely put a duck in your room and won't write another song for you."

"Fine. Fine but you deserved that." Jace started again with Alec's song this time.

"Hands, put your empty hands in mine  
And scars, show me all the scars you hide  
And hey, if your wings are broken  
Please take mine so yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you." Clary smiled at Jace. 

Alec smiled too. He put a lot of effort into this song. Not that he doesn't put his all into every one of his songs but this was for Clary. His best friend. He needed it to be perfect. And it was. 

"Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed  
And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating  
And love, if your wings are broken  
We can brave through those emotions too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in  
And faith, I think faith is helping to reason  
No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine so yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you"

Clary was smiling so wide Alec thought her face might split in half. Alec could see tears in her and jace's eyes. The sight of his best friend so happy brought tears to his own eyes. 

" Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Love, you're not alone  
No, I'm gonna stand by you  
I'm gonna stand by you"

As Jace finished the song, it was clear Clary could no longer stop her tears from falling. Jace wasn't any better. Both of them were happy and that was all Alec ever wanted. Clary wrapped her arms around Jace and pulled him close. She buried her face in his shoulder and said, "Thank you. I love you. I love you so much." She turned to face Alec, who was still behind the camera, with a big smile on her face. "Thanks Alec. That was the best present ever."

Alec smiled before replying, "Only the best for you Carrot. But you guys need to do the outro."

"Right. Yeah." Clary pulled reluctantly away from Jace and wiped her tears. "So that was Alec's new song, Stand By You?" She asked the brothers. Alec nodded. "I hope you liked it. I know I did." 

"Of course you did. I was singing it so amazingly that you just want to fu--" Clary snacked a hand over Jace's mouth.

"I think that's enough from you. And I changed my mind. Alec is obviously the better choice between the two of you. Maybe I should upgrade?" She asked with a devilish smirk. 

"Oh how you wound me!" Jace declared dramaticly with a hand over his heart. Clary chuckled at his dramatics and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Alright since you two are busy making googly eyes at each other, I guess I'll do the outro. So don't forget to like and subscribe. And comment down below if Clary should upgrade or not." It was Alec's turn to smirk at Jace who had a look of utter betrayal etched in his face. 

"I can't believe you'd do this to me,* he whined. "Let's just finish this." Jace turned to the camera and Clary did the same. 

"See you next time! Byeeee!" They said at the same time. Alec got up and turned off the camera. He checked his watched and groaned. He only had fifteen minutes to get to work. Even though it only took him five to get there.

"You're lucky Lydia watches our videos or else we'd living in the streets. I have to go. I'll see you guys later. Don't touch my shit. And keep Izzy away from the kitchen when she gets back. I'm bringing pizza later." 

"Yeah. Yeah. Go be responsible and whatever." Jace said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Bye Alec." Alec left the apartment and made his way to the bakery.

———————————————————————————

Alec entered the bakery five minutes early and began his shift. The bakery also had really good coffee and he was usually making lattes and other coffee orders for the majority of his time there. He was just putting on his name tag when Lydia, the bakery owner and friend of Alec's, walked up to him. "Hey Lyds. Has it been busy today?"

"Hey Alec. Not really. Other than the morning rush, it's been really quiet. So... how's Izzy?"

Alec rolled his eyes fondly. Other than being his boss and his friend, Lydia also had a huge crush on Alec's sister, Isabelle. "She's good. Hasn't burnt down the kitchen or given anyone food poisoning. So that's a win." Alec made his way to the counter to take a customer's order before turning back to Lydia. "She's actually singing a song with Clary for our next video. If you have time you can come over while we're shooting. Maybe give the bakery a shout-out?"

"I would love to. And you haven't already given my bakery a shout-out? That's why I gave no customers. I don't have free YouTube publicity!" Alec laughed and was about to respond when a voice interrupted. 

"You have a YouTube channel?" Simon poked his head out from the back room with an interested look on his face. "How many subscribers do you have?"

"Yes, Simon. I have a YouTube channel. Me,Izzy, Jace, and Clary sing mostly originals songs on it and almost five million." Alec stated and turned to hand over a coffee and a raspberry crossiant to a middle-aged woman.

"Five million?! How did I not know about this? I am fifty percent of the gossipers that work here and I didn't know of this?! I am a disgrace to humanity." Simon exclaimed dramaticly. 

"I agree with the last part." Alec stated dryly. He was about to say something else when he heard a chuckle from behind him. Alec whipped around to see a dark skinned girl with an afro waiting for her order to be taken. Alec walked over, about to apologize for not seeing her sooner when she gasped. 

"You're Alec Lightwood! I love your videos. Your songs are amazing! I really hope you get a record deal or something because they deserve to be on the radio and everywhere else. When are you posting the next video? I am so sorry. This is just awkward. I've made a complete fool of myself. I'm Maia." Alec didn't realize that he had been staring at her in shock for the entirety of her speech. 

"Umm. Thanks? I'm glad you like them. And the next video is being posted tomorrow. If you like Clary and Jace as a couple, I think you'll really like it." Alec said. 

"I'm so excited! They are absolutely adorable together."

"Yes. Adorable." Alec tried really hard to make it seem as though he believed his own words but he couldn't do it. "Sorry. No I couldn't do it. They are so disgustingly in love I almost threw a raw chicken at them the other day. Tell anyone you want I said that." Alec smiled at Maia as she laughed. 

"Not to be wierd but can I get a picture? My friends won'tt believe anything I say without proof."

"Uh yeah. Sure." He came around the side of the counter and ducked Maia's height as she raised her phone for a selfie. She took the picture and Alec returned behind the counter. "So. Do you want coffee or something?" 

"Oh yeah. An Americano and 2 chocolate croissants, please." 

"Coming right up." Alec smiled at her and turned to get her order. After it was made he handed it over and was paid. She left the shop with a wave and skipped down the street outside. Alec turned around and forgot that Simon was still there. He looked more shocked by the whole exchange than Alec had ever seen him. "You okay?" He asked, very concerned.

"I. I thought you guys were just messing with me. And then that happens. Whats your channel called?" He said. 

"ShadowhuntersSings. We made three years and Izzy liked this book series. Don't judge me for the name." 

"I wasn't going to. So who does what on this channel?"

"We all sing orginal songs. I already said that," Alec said with an eye roll. 

"But you didn't tell me who wrote the songs. Is it all of you or.." Simon looked intrigued.

"One person writes the songs and everyone else sings and plays instruments and whatever."

"And who writes the songs?"

Alec looked anywhere but at Simon. He really wished Lydia hadn't gone who knows where and left him with this nerd. "Me," he mumbled. 

"You write them?! Now I really have to check it out! I'm gonna go look it up right now. ShadowhuntersSings. ShadowhuntersSings. Got it." He turned and hurried away before Alec could stop him. He sighed and turned to face the rest of the shop. 

It was them that Alec saw him. His musical idol, Magnus Bane. He sat by a the window and looked even better in person if that was even possible. He wore skintight black jeans and a bright pink shirt with a deep v-neck. Around his neck was a variety of silver necklaces and his ears were peirced with a multitude of earrings. His was spiked up tall and covered with silver glitter. He had a perfect smokey eye as Izzy would say and more glitter on his eyelids. He was absolutely gorgeous. 

Almost as though he knew someone was looking at him, Magnus turned. He looked directly at Alec and smiled. Alec thought he might faint because of how ridiculously beautiful his smile was. 

Alec smiled back before he turned and headed into the kitchen for more crossiants if anyone asked. It was really to get away until his face wasn't entirely red from a blush that a single smile caused.

How embarrassing could he get?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. So please let me know if its terrible. Or something.
> 
> Songs:   
> Breakeven- The Script  
> Never Forget You- Zara Larsson,MNEK

"Magnus. Please. You need to write something. You haven't released a single, let alone an album, in over a year. People are starting to think you died." Cat said, pleadingly. Magnus hadn't worked on anything since Camille had broken his heart a year ago and it was really started to affect them. 

"I know Cat. I just don't have any inspiration for a song," Magnus said again. They've been having this conversation for weeks now. Magnus didn't even how monotonous his answers have been. "I'm trying, Cat. I just can't find the words."

"Mags," Cat started to speak before Magnus cut her off.

"No, Cat. I know I need to release something soon. Its all you've been telling me for the past month. And I'm sorry I can't just get over the fact that the person I loved didn't love me even half as much as I did. I'm gonna go and try to write something. I'll come back when I do." He got up from his place on his best friend's couch and headed towards the door. He stopped when Cat started speaking once again.

"You know I love you. I just want what's best for you," she said.

"I know Cat. I love you too." He was about to walk out the door when Cat launched her arms around him in a hug. 

"I want you to know. Someday, someone will come along who will tear down those walls you've built around your heart." she said. Magnus wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am. I'm always right," she chuckled. She released her hold on Magnus so he could leave and turned back into her apartment. She could hear Magnus' footsteps as they made their way down the hall. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Magnus was wandering around New York looking for inspiration. He was wandering through Central Park when he saw a little café. He made his way over and ducked inside. He really needed a quiet place to think and hoped he wouldn't be recognized inside. The inside had a modern day feel to it while also being very homey. There were a few bookshelves towards the back and plenty of table and chairs. It was had a relaxing feel to it. He started to make his way to the counter to get a coffee or something when he spotted to most breathtaking human he had ever seen. 

The made had untidy mess of black hair and the most gorgeous pair of stormy sea blue eyes he had ever seen. He was tall too and talking to some other barista with curly brown hair and sonic the hedgehog t-shirt about something exciting for the tall, dark and handsome one. Magnus didn't mean to listen in but he overheard Sonic saying something about a YouTube channel with five million subscribers. Before he could say anything, the woman standing next to the pair noticed him and made her way over to him. "I'm sorry. I hope you haven't been waiting long. As you can see my employees don't take their jobs all that seriously," she said with a fond eye roll. "Anyway. I'm Lydia. What can I get for you?"

Magnus chuckled. He liked this place. They seemed more like family than employee and employer. "No worries. I'll have a white chocolate mocha and a raspberry croissant please."

"Sure thing." Lydia leaned over the counter to talk in a quieter voice. "I know you probably didn't come here to be recognized so if you want privacy, there's a space behind a little wall back there," she said and pointed in the direction of said area. "Only the baristas will be able to see you and they won't bother you either. Even though I know at least one of them is a huge fan." She smiled and began to make his order.

Magnus was surprised. He was prepared for getting recognized but this he wasn't this. He smiled and said, "Thank you. That would much appreciated. I couldn't help but overhear when I came in, though. Something was being said about a YouTube channel?" 

"Yeah. Alec and his siblings have a YouTube channel where they write and sing original songs. Its pretty popular too. Almost five million subscribers," she said with a smile.

"And Alec is the tall, dark and handsome one?" Magnus asked without shame. Lydia laughed quietly. 

"Yeah. That's Alec. Why so interested?" Lydia asked with an arched brow as she finished his coffee and grabbed a croissant from the display case. 

"No reason. Maybe I should check it out sometime? Would you be willing to give me the name of his channel?" he asked in what he hoped wasn't too much of a hopeful voice. If this personally handcrafted from a huge block of sexy of a man could sing, he might fall in love before he even says hello. 

"Of course. Its ShadowhuntersSings. His sister came up with the name. I have no idea why." She handed over his order and he thanked her before walking over to the secret area. Magnus decided he'd check it out after and only after he wrote his own song. He thought of it as a reward for his hard work. He decided a love song to a new stranger might be a little creepy so he decided to go with a sad breakup song instead. It took him a lot less time than expected to write it. He shocked himself by how fast he had written it.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying to a god that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even  
Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even, no  
What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even, no

He told himself he would never write another song about Camille but he felt like this one needed to be said so he could get over her. He was proud of what he had created and it had a good flow too. 

What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces. Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Now I'm trying make sense of what little remains ooh  
'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name  
I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't breakeven no  
What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK  
Oh it don't breakeven no

He decided to reward himself with watching the barista's channel. He opened his laptop he had brought with him and plugged in his headphones. He searched ShadowhuntersSings and clicked on the first video that popped up. It was Never Forget You and the thumbnail had Alec with a guitar sitting next to brunette girl and short redhead. Magnus didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't this. Alec and a blonde guy were arguing about who got to sing the song with the girls. It was unbelievably funny and Magnus had to try really hard to laugh out loud. Alec didn't up winning by threatening to steal his girlfriend, the redhead, who's name he figured out was Clary, and let three ducks wander around the apartment. Magnus learned pretty quickly the blonde one, Jace he discovered, did not in fact like ducks. 

Alec, Clary and Isabelle turned and told the camera the inspiration behind the song. Never Forget You was about a relationship that Isabelle had that seemed so perfect but it didn't work out no matter how much they loved each other. Magnus really liked that they told the inspiration behind the songs rather than just sang them and waited for the response from the viewers. He focused back on the song and was pleasantly surprised by all of their voices but most notably Alec's. He had a voice like honey. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. How the hell does this guy not have a record deal yet?

I used to be so happy  
But without here I feel so low  
I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go  
'Cause once upon a time you were my everything  
It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing  
It's very deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know  
I'll never forget you  
You'll always be by my side  
From the day that I met you  
I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die  
And I will never want much more  
And in my heart I will always be sure  
I will never forget you  
And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die

Whoever wrote these songs had a magical way with words and if Magnus was honest he would definitely be honored to work with them someday. He was going to talk to Cat about it after this video. 

Feeling it, loving it  
Everything that we do  
And all along, I knew I had something special with you  
But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through  
I can't hide my connection with you  
I'll never forget you  
And you'll always be by my side  
From the day that I met you  
I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die  
And I will never want much more  
And in my heart I will always be sure  
That I will never forget you  
And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die  
'Til the day I die

He scrolled down to the comments because he wanted to know if he was the only one who thought this was amazing. He was very happy he wasn't. The majority of the comments stated how awesome the writing was and how jealous they were that they weren't as talented. A fair few mentioned how hot Alec was and Magnus do anything but agree. He closed his laptop and began to put his stuff away so he could get back to Cat's as soon as possible. He was about to get up when he felt someone's gaze on him. He looked up to see Alec glancing in his direction. Magnus smiled at him and noticed a small blush appear on his cheeks before he turned and towards a room in the back. 

How adorable, Magnus thought. He got up and approached the counter again. He looked around for Lydia and found her by the display cases. "Hey, Lydia," he said as he approached. She looked up and smiled. "Who writes the songs they sing?" he asked.

"Alec. He written all of them. And there's a new one he's uploading tomorrow. Why?" she said.

"Oh. No reason. Do me a favor and don't tell him I saw his videos and think his songs are amazing. I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow." She looked confused by the odd request but smiled anyway and agreed. Magnus left and headed back to Cat's. He really needed to talk to her about working with Alec. He really wanted to.

He had a feeling she'll agree in a heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: I Dare You- Bea Miller

Alec entered his apartment around six with a stack of pizzas in front of his face. "Izzy! Jace! Pizza!" He heard the racing footsteps of his siblings before the pizza was taken out of his hands and he was left alone in the doorway. "Nice to see you too," he says to the air. He makes his way to the living room where he spots his siblings, Clary and to his surprise Lydia. "Lydia? What are you doing here?"

"Izzy invited me over. She said you were bringing pizza and I couldn't just say no. Especially after she asked me out," Lydia said with a wide grin. Alec and the others all had smiles almost as wide as hers. 

"Finally! I've been listening to you both complain about how hot the other is for months now. Finally some peace." Alec may have exaggerated a bit but he was really happy for them. He sat down and opened the box that Izzy had set on the table and began eating a slice of sausage pizza. 

"Of course the first thing you get is the sausage pizza." Jace says. Alec rolls his eyes and smacks Jace upside the head. He laughs with the rest of his friends when Jace decides to try to hit him back but ends up falling off the couch. "But you know you deserved that. You've threatened me with ducks three times this month. That's two more times than usual." 

"But its just so easy," he laughs at his brother.

"You don't see me threatening to put spiders in your coffee mug, do you?" Jace retorts.

"That's because I could ruin your whole career. No more songs for Jace. Nope" Alec smiles innocently as he continues to eat his pizza. Jace huffs but smiles almost immediately and grabs his own slice. The next twenty minutes were spent making fun of Jace and talking about their day. Alec decided againist telling his friends that Magnus Bane stopped by the bakery and Lydia seemed content to keep it to herself as well. Alec did mention that he encountered a fan though. "Her name is Maia and she you two are adorable," Alec stated, pointing and Jace and Clary. 

"That's because we are," Clary said, smiling lovingly at Jace. Jace smiled back in exactly the same manner.

"Whatever you say, Carrot." Alec replied. He sat quietly for a moment, letting the rest of his friends talk for a while before Izzy asked what he was thinking.

"What's up big bro?" She looked slightly concerned and he looked around to see similar expressions on the rest of them.

"Nothing. It's just. I wrote this song and its a little different from the rest and I thought we could do it after Izzy and Clary's duet. And I think maybe I want to come out on YouTube." Alec mumbled the last part but everyone heard.

He had been out for five years since he came out of his 17th birthday. His siblings and mother were very supportive and Izzy came out a week later as bi. Their father on the other hand did not react well. He had called them abominations and told them they were going to Hell. Robert Lightwood didn't tell them directly what he thought. Only the occasional homophobic comment in front of colleagues or whatever. He was proud to at least have one straight biological kid and had said so. When his youngest brother Max was thirteen, he had had enough of their father's words. He told his father he was gay like Alec and Robert went on a complete homophobic rant. His mother Maryse had also had enough of his bullshit by then and kicked him out, filing for divorce the next day. They still weren't entirely sure if Max was gay or if he just said so to get his father away. Max was a little conniving at times and none of his siblings would be shocked if that's what he did.

"You do?!" Izzy was the first to react and she seemed way to excited for him to feel comfortable. "Please. Tell me you' re serious and definitely not joking. I've been wanting to for a while now and I really wanted to do that with a song. Do you have a song? Please tell me you do." Izzy was smiling like a demon whiling waiting for Alec to respond.

"Uhh. Yeah, I'm serious. I wouldn't joke about that. And yes I have a song. Its written and ready to be performed. And titled. It's called Everyone Is Gay before you even ask." Alec said with a huge smile on his face. Jace patted him on the back as he laughed at the song name. 

Clary too was laughing when she wrapped him and Izzy in a hug. "I'm so proud of you guys. If you want we can do it before mine and Izzy's duet. And if you need a straight person, I'm here." 

"We do need a straight person if we do my song," Alec replied smiling so big his jaw hurt.

"We're definitely doing your song, bro." Jace said as he joined the hug. Alec smiled of his shoulder at Lydia, who was still sitting in the chair her and Izzy had been sharing with a smile on her face as well. Alec gestured for her to join them and when she did it felt like their little family was complete. 

"We're doing this one before the duet. Absolutely," Izzy agreed with Clary. She gasped and pulled away suddenly. Alec looked at her with a confused expression.

"What is it, Iz?"

"We should have t-shirts. You know. Yours say something like "Move I'm Gay." and mine "Bi The Way." or something," she said with a lot of enthusiasm. Jace was currently laughing on the floor and had tears running down his cheeks he was laughing too hard. 

"'Move I'm Gay!' You're so doing that," Jace managed to say between his uncontrollable laughs. "But you need a better one Iz."

"I know. I couldn't think of anything in the moment," she said.

"First of all, I'll think about it. If we do Clary needs one too. And second when are we doing this?" Alec said once Jace had calmed down a bit. 

"As soon as we get the shirts," Lydia said. Alec rolled his but accepted his fate.

"Fine. We'll do the shirts. How about next week we do it? And I agree with Jace you need something better than 'Bi The Way'" Alec said. Then he smiled and His eyes lit up. "I've got it."

"What is it?"

Alec shook his head with a smirk. "You'll find out next week. You too Clary." He got up and hugged Lydia before locking himself in his room to order the shirts so they would be in by next week. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Magnus rushed into Cat's apartment with a big smile on his face. He didn't bother knocking but as soon as he entered we wished he had. Cat and her husband, and Magnus' best friend, were sitting on the couch, making out. Magnus normally wouldn't have minded but these are his best friends he talking about. So he slammed the door shut with more force than was strictly necessary and they immediately jumped apart. Cat's eyes were wide with shock and embarrassment. "Magnus! What are you doing here? You said you wouldn't be back until you finished a song."

"I started and finished it," Magnus replied and made his way over to the couch and sat directly in the middle of the happy couple. He handed Cat his notebook with his song and reached for her discarded wine glass on the coffee table. He sipped it and grimaced. "Catarina! I thought I taught you better than this!" The wine was way too cheap for his liking and set aside again. 

"You seem to forget that not everyone can spend hundreds of dollars on a single bottle of wine," Ragnor reminded him grumpily. He was obviously he and Cat were interrupted by his magical presence. Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"So?" he asked Cat, ignoring Ragnor's comment. 

"It's great. We get it recorded and released within the next week. Is that all you came over for? If I know you as well I think, there's something else. What is it?"

He smiled, "There's this guy," he started but was interrupted by Ragnor.

"Are you serious? You disrupt our evening so you could tell about you newest boytoy?" 

"First of all, that was rude. He's not my boytoy. I haven't even said a single word to him," he rolled his eyes again and turned back to Cat. "As I was saying. There's this guy, who is hot as hell, but that's not the point. The point is he is an amazing singer and he writes his own songs. And I think we could really make a great song together." he said.

"Sure. That's it. Not the fact that as you said he's 'Hot as Hell'. How do you even know he's a good singer and writes his own songs if you didn't talk to him," Ragnor said.

"Because I walked in on him talking to this other barista who just found out about his YouTube channel. I asked his boss about it when she took my order and she told him and his siblings have a YouTube channel and what they do on it. I wrote this song and then rewarded myself by checking it out. They were amazing. I asked Lydia who wrote the songs and she said he did. And if you don't believe they are great, you can watch them yourself," Magnus said. He pulled out his laptop and opened YouTube. He looked up ShadowhuntersSings and clicked on the second video since he had already watched the first. 

The video started a lot the previous with playful bickering between Alec and Isabelle. He smiled at them. They turned towards the camera and just like the first video explained the meaning behind the song. This time Alec was playing a bass and Isabelle was playing a keyboard. They said this song was for their father who never respected what they wanted or who they were. Magnus could relate to that. 

Asmodeus Bane never wanted Magnus to be a musician. He wanted him to be a doctor or a lawyer. Something respectable. Magnus didn't want that at all. Asmodeus never accepted his sexuality either. He said being bisexual was close enough gay and that he was going to Hell. He kicked him out and he moved in with Cat and her family shortly after. They accepted him and his dreams and treated him more like family than his biological father ever did. 

The song started and waited to see the reaction of the two people on either of his sides. Cat seemed to be enjoying the song and Ragnor looked indifferent, as per usual. The song might have been better than the first. Maybe it was because of the meaning behind it or the lyrics themselves but Magnus thought it was perfect. 

I can remember a time when I was so afraid  
When even my shadow wouldn't follow me  
So I, I, I'm picking up my sword  
To shatter all the pieces that I was before  
'Cause I, I, I'm worth fighting for  
For, for, for  
So put me in a cage  
Lock me in a room  
Throw away the key  
I dare you  
I'll break down the walls  
A higher wrecking ball  
And I won't let you tear me down, no, oh, oh  
Throw away the key  
I dare you, oh, oh  
And I won't let you tear me down, no  
I had an opinion, but I never spoke my mind  
And I wouldn't argue, even when I knew I was right  
But I'm not that girl anymore<  
Yeah, I lost the battle but I won the war  
'Cause I, I, I'm worth fighting for  
For, for, for  
So put me in a cage  
Lock me in a room  
Throw away the key  
I dare you  
I'll break down the walls  
A higher wrecking ball  
And I won't let you tear me down, no, oh, oh  
Throw away the key  
I dare you, oh, oh  
And I won't let you tear me down, no  
I just kept on running, running, running  
Trying to find out who I was  
I would go the distance but it wasn't far enough  
But now I'm standing straight and know exactly who I am  
Yeah, yeah  
I can remember a time when I was so afraid  
Put me in a cage  
Lock me in a room  
Throw away the key  
I dare you  
I'll break down the walls  
A higher wrecking ball  
And I won't let you tear me down, no, oh, oh  
Throw away the key  
I dare you, oh, oh  
And I won't let you tear me down, no

By the end of the song, Cat was smiling so wide he thought she might burst. He saw that as a good sign and smiled as well. Even though his opinion didn't really matter, Magnus still looked at Ragnor's reaction. He was surprised to see a very small smile on his lips. "The guy there is the one who writes them," Magnus said pointing at Alec on the screen. 

"You're right. He is good. And his voice is like Heaven. And he is hot," she said. 

"Hey!" Ragnor said to them, his scowl back in place.

"Of course, he's not as hot as you, honey." she assured him with a loving smile.

"You're right. He's hotter," Magnus smirked. Ragnor just glared at him. "So? Can I? Can I? It would be perfection! Can I Cat?" Cat contemplated for a little bit longer sighing and nodding her head. "Yes! I was going to anyway. You know that right?" He looked at her with the biggest smile he's had in a while. Again she nodded.

"I know. But you have to ask him. And don't scare him away either." 

"I would never scare him away, Cat." he said as he subscribed to ShadowhuntersSing. "I'm gonna go now. Feel free to continue what you were doing before I got here. or whatever. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He packed up his stuff as he nodded. He rose elegantly to his feet and practically glided to the door. 

"Goodbye, lovebirds!" He called from the doorway and left chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Everyone Is Gay- Great Big World

Everyone started preparing for the next video as soon as possible. Alec handed everyone a copy and they all loved the lyrics. Lydia got a sneak peek and also asked for a shirt. Alec got each of them one and he couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw them. He was really proud of the sayings he put on them and thought they were really funny. Everyone was really excited about it. Even Jace who was only doing the intro. While everyone was preparing for the "best video of the century" as Izzy put it, Alec was still working at Lydia's bakery. Simon had become even more annoying after finding out about his channel and his boyfriend, Raphael, kept stopping by to tell Simon to shut up in person after a thousand texts didn't seem to suffice. Alec was still really excited about it though. The entire week he had a smile on his face. 

The day after he announced his plans, he was surprised to see Magnus Bane walk into the bakery again. He assumed it would've been a one time thing. Yet there he was, looking even more stunning than the day before. Lydia took his order, which was a relief because knew he definitely would have stumbled over his words like an idiot and probably faint while he was at it. He noticed them whispering to each other after she handed him his coffee. He really wanted to know what they were talking about but he refrained from eavesdropping. Magnus smiled at her before he turned and sat in the same spot as yesterday, behind the little wall towards the back of the bakery, and pulling out his laptop. 

"What were you two talking about?" Alec asked as soon as Magnus was out of earshot. Lydia turned to look at him with a smirk. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said instead of answering. Alec playfully glared at her. "He asked if I wanted to go out with him sometime, but I said I was dating someone. And that she's amazing." Lydia winked at him. 

Alec had the feeling she wasn't being entirely truthful but let it slide. "Yes, she is. She is amazing. At everything besides cooking." Lydia walked around him and he leaned back on he counter. "I was wondering if you wanted to come by while did the video. We could give you a shout-out then if you want."

"I'd love to come. But you're not doing the shout-out during this one. This one is about you and Izzy." 

Alec smiled. She was right. They could do it anytime. "You're the best, Lydia. My sister is lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have her," Lydia replied. Alec smiled. He was very pleased with that answer. Turned around and helped the next customer while Lydia went to the back room. 

Everyday that week Magnus would come, talk to Lydia, and go back to his corner. Every time Alec asked about it, Lydia would give him extremely vague answers or answer him with a question of her own. He had started to think she might be cheating on Izzy and he couldn't allow that. So after work on Thursday Alec confronted her. "Are you cheating on Izzy?" he asked her bluntly.

Lydia seemed genuinely shocked by the question and started thinking he was wrong but waited for her answer anyway. "No! Why would you think that?" she said. 

"You keep whispering with Magnus Bane and refuse to tell me what's going on." he replied. 

"I giving him information about something and I was sworn to secrecy. I promise you'll find out tomorrow." she said. Alec sighed. 

"Okay. We need to get back. I have to go get the shirts because they don't deliver. Do you want come with me or?" 

"I think I'm gonna go see Izzy. But my shirt better be amazing." She pointed at his threatening but the smile on her face made look as scary as a Keebler elf. 

Alec laughed. "You'll all love them," he assured her. He turned and starting walking away. After ten minutes he arrived at the t-shirt place. He walked up to the counter and pulled the string on a little wolf figurine. It howled and Alec chuckled. A second later a familiar face popped around the corner. "Maia! Hey!"

"I knew it! Everyone thought it just a coincidence that there was an order under Lightwood but I was like 'Its not that common of a name'". She smiled, obviously pleased with her process of deduction. Alec returned the smile.

"Speaking of an order..." he started.

"Yeah. Let go get it." She disappeared around the back and Alec took the chance to look around. There were movie and tv posters featuring vampires and werewolves and poster of other t-shirt designs they had sold. Maia came back a few minutes later with a medium sized cardboard box in her arms. "Here you go. My girlfriend is going to be so mad she missed you again," she laughed. 

Alec chuckled and he got an idea. "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Um. I was going to go to a movie with my girlfriend. Why?" she eyed him suspiciously. 

"If you want you guys can come over when we film our new video. Izzy had the idea for us all to wear these pun t-shirts and I got a few extra if you want to," he said with a shrug. 

"We would love to. Well I'll ask Lily but she'll say yes. I know she will." Maia was practically bursting with happiness at the offer.

"Here. Give me your number and I'll text you the address. Just don't post it anywhere. I don't think you will but..." he handed her his phone and put in her number.

"Of course." she said, handing the phone back. Alec turned to leave before he stopped. 

He turned back around to say something else. "I know this might be a little weird of a question to ask someone you just met but what's your sexuality?" Whatever Maia was expecting, it surely wasn't that. 

"Why?"

"Izzy and I are coming out on YouTube with this song and all our friends are wearing shirts corresponding with their sexualities and I didn't want to get yours wrong," Alec was quick to explain.

"Oh. That's fantastic. Lily is a lesbian and I'm bi." she said. Alec beamed. 

"Great. I have both of those. But we still have a lot of things to still so I have to go. I'll text you." With that Alec waved and left the building and hurried home. 

Alec arrived to the sound of Izzy, Clary, Jace, Lydia and Simon, who he had invited with Raphael to be in the video, arguing over whether to get Chinese or pizza. "Chinese." he said as he walked into the living room. Izzy immediately turned around and jumped to her feet. 

"Are those the shirts?" she practically yelled and jumped over Simon to get to him. 

"Calm down Izzy. I have news. Remember when I had that run in with a fan?" After his friends nodded he continued. "It turns out her and her girlfriend work at the place I got the shirts and I invited them be in the video. You know, the gayer the better." He looked around and everyone seemed pretty okay with the idea. "Okay now the shirts." He sat down and opened the box. Izzy was practically exploding with excitement. As soon as the box was opened, he handed one over to her. He handed one out to everyone and awaited the reactions.

"Oh my God! I love it! This is way better than 'Bi The Way'" Izzy shouted. Everyone else was pleased with their shirts too. 

"Glad you like it Iz. Now order Chinese or I'll take it back." He playfully glared at her but smiled almost immediately. After ordering food, they starting discussing what they would do tomorrow. Alec texted Maia and let her know to come over. They were so excited for tomorrow.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Magnus planned to ask the very next day but he was uncharacteristically nervous about it. He walked in and saw Lydia. He smiled at her and she walked over. "You're back."

Magnus laughed. "I said I would be. One caramel Frappuccino please." Lydia turned and started making it. "So when I left yesterday, I asked you not to tell I watched his videos. Did you?"

"No. I didn't. But why couldn't I?" she asked. She handed over his Frappuccino and leaned across the counter. 

"Because I had to ask my manager if I could possibly work with on a song." She gasped but waited for Magnus to continue. "She agreed but she said I had to ask him myself. I have no idea how to do that. I think she's punishing me for interrupting her date night." He rolled his eyes fondly. "How do I ask him?" he asked Lydia.

Lydia stared at him with something close to disbelief. "I have no idea!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "But I'll try to think of something." she smiled and he returned it. 

"Thank you. But for now, I'll sit in my corner," he said with a laugh. He turned made his way over to the secret corner and pulled out his stuff. He looked back up the counter and saw Alec and Lydia talking. Alec smiled at something she said. Damn it! Magnus thought. Why does he have to be so pretty?

Magnus sighed and turned back to his laptop. He started watching Alec's videos until continued until the bakery closed at five-thirty. 

Magnus continued to come in everyday that week. Every time Lydia would get his order and gave him little bits of information. Something important he learned was that Alec was really excited about a video he was working on and filming on Friday. She told him he should ask him on Friday because he didn't work Saturday and the bakery was closed on Sunday. He took her advice and was going to ask him. He still didn't know how to so he decided to wing it. 

On Friday morning Magnus walked in. As usual he walked over to Lydia and ordered. "Are you asking him today? Please tell me you are. He thought I might be cheating on his sister with you." she looked at him with a nervous smile. 

"Don't worry I am. I still have no idea how so I'm gonna make it up as I go," he said. 

"Ah winging it. My favorite strategy," she smiled. "Good luck."

He smiled at her and made his way back to his corner. He stayed there for about an hour before looking up to see Lydia beckoning for to come up. He sighed and got up. As he made his way over Lydia ducked into the kitchen and left him to fend for himself. He walked up to Alec as he turned around. "Hey," Alec said.

"Hey, yourself." Magnus mentally slapped himself. He was supposed not scare him away and flirting with him was not the way to do that. "So. I like your videos." Alec eyes widen almost comically at what Magnus said.

"You- You watch my videos?" Magnus nodded.

"I was wondering...if you'd want to get dinner with me?"

"You want get dinner? With me?" Alec asked in disbelief. Again Magnus nodded. "Why?"

"I have something important to ask you and this isn't exactly the place for it. Especially since you're still technically working. So will you?" Magnus tried not to sound too hopeful. This wasn't even a date. 

"Um. Yeah. Yeah. Sure, I guess." Then he looked around before his eyes landed back on Magnus. It looked to Magnus as though he just realized something. Alec sighed "I can't. I have a video and I-" 

Magnus cut him off. "I know. Lydia told me you're filming tonight. How about tomorrow." Alec visibly brightened at the offer and nodded.

"Yeah. Great. But I have to get back to work," Alec said and pointed over Magnus' shoulder at the newly formed line of customers. 

"Yeah. Of course. Here." He reached out and took Alec's hand. He wrote his number of the back of his hand. He added a 'call me?' and a winky face before gliding back to his seat. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec stood a bit in shock and stared at his hand. Had Magnus Bane just given him his number? Alec managed to put the thought at the back of his mind and continued he work. At fife-thirty, Lydia closed the bakery. Alec, Lydia and Simon made their way down the street to the Lightwood's apartment. Once inside they made their way to the living room and began setting up. Izzy was getting ice cream for after but Jace and Clary were already there in their shirts. After everything was set up and everyone changed into their shirts, they waited for Izzy, Maia, and Lily. 

The girls entered the apartment and Alec handed them each a shirt. They changed and everyone got behind the camera. Jace moved in front of the camera and waited for the thumbs up from Izzy before he started talking. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Magnus got a notification that ShadowhuntersSing posted a new video later that night. He stopped listening to Ragnor complain about something or another, in truth he had stopped listening half an hour ago, and opened his laptop. The thumbnail for the new video showed Jace, Alec, Izzy, Clary, Lydia, that one barista, Samuel?, and two others he didn't recognize. He clicked the video and immediately assaulted with Jace's face. 

"Hey, everyone. So I'm not singing in this one and this would usually be the part where we explain the meaning and inspiration behind the song but I think that will become very clear after a couple lyrics." Jace straighten up and the words on his t-shirt made him laugh out loud. On the middle of his gray t-shirt were the words 'Straighter Than the Ruler By My Bed." Jace moved out of view and Alec, Izzy and Clary made their way to their designated spots. Izzy with a guitar on the right, Clary in the middle with the keyboard and Alec on the left with a bass. Each of the had a shirt like Jace's. Izzy's read 'Bi and Sly'. Magnus wanted it so much. Clary's had an arrow to Alec and had the words 'He Can't Think Straight' above it. Alec's was Magnus' favorite. His was a black with a glittery rainbow across the front. Just beneath the rainbow were the words 'Move, I'm Gay'. Magnus was laughing so hard he had to pause the video so he wouldn't miss it. 

After regaining his self-control, Magnus played the video. The three of them started the song and danced to the lyrics. 

If you're gay then you're gay  
Don't pretend that you're straight  
You can be who you are any day of the week  
You are unlike the others  
So strong and unique  
We're all with you  
If you're straight well that's great  
You can help procreate  
And make gay little babies  
For the whole human race  
Make a world we can live in  
Where the one who you love's not an issue  
'Cause we're all somewhere in the middle  
We're all just looking for love to change the world  
What if the world stops spinning tomorrow?  
We can't keep running away from who we are

The song was catchy and very different from Alec's usual songs and Magnus liked it a lot. During the next group of lyrics, they pointed to each of them in turn. 

If you're gay then you're gay  
If you're straight well that's great  
If you fall in between that's the best way to be  
You've got so many options  
Every fish in the sea wants to kiss you

Magnus decided then that this was his current favorite song of Alec's. He couldn't wait to congratulate him tomorrow.

'Cause we're all somewhere in the middle  
We're all just looking for love to change the world  
What if the world stops spinning tomorrow?  
We can't keep running away from who we are  
And we're all here in it together  
We're one step closer to breaking down the walls  
Everyone is gay!!!!!

Magnus watched as they finished the song and one by one other people started standing front of the camera and showing their shirts. 'I put the Pan in Panic', A picture of a bee with 'Happy Lesbian' above it, 'Pan in Pandemonium' and lastly 'Single Bi Design'. Everyone started hugging Izzy and Alec and congratulating them. You could Izzy's eyes widen and even bigger smile overtake her face as she looked at her brother's hand. 

"Alec! What is this?" Izzy shouted, grabbing Alec's hand. She pulled it in front of the camera to show the rest of the world. "Did someone give you their number?" Alec nodded. "And you didn't tell me about?! He better watch this video."

Alec looked down as he blushed. When he looked up, he looked directly at the camera. "Don't worry. He will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Izzy's shirts are my favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Scars to Your Beautiful- Alessia Cara

Jace turned the camera off and Izzy attacked. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Why did you not tell me you got someone's number? I feel betrayed!." Izzy exclaimed but Alec could tell she was excited for him. She was probably knew that she would pick out his clothes as well and that always excited her. 

"Calm down. I was busy and I slipped my mind," Alec stated. He was about to say something else when Lydia spoke.

"Well that's a lie." Alec glared over at her. "Have you called him yet?"

"No. And before you say something, I have a question. You know about this didn't you?"

Izzy turned to Lydia. *You knew about this?*

"Thanks Lightwood. Throwing me under the bus," Lydia said while staring pointedly at Alec. Alec just smiled. Lydia rolled her eyes before turning back to Izzy. "Well he has been asking about him all week."

"All week?!" Izzy shouted. Izzy calmed a little and turned to Alec. "Are you going to call him?" Alec knew she was only asking to be nice. He knew she would take matters into her own hands and that never ended well for anyone involved. Before Alec respond though, she aaked, "What does he look like?"

Alec shook his head and smirked at his sister. "Yes I'm gonna call him. And he's hot. Very hot. Hotter than a Hot Pocket in July." He started to his room after that statement but was stopped by Izzy.

"Where are you going?" Alec rolled his eyes. "To call him." Once he made it to his room and pulled out his phone when his nerves hit.

Was this a date? Magnus didn't say it was. He also didn't say it wasn't. But it wasn't everyday you idol gave you their number and told you to call them.

Alec wiped his hands on his jeans and dialled Magnus's number. Magnus answered almost immediately.

"Hello?" Alec found it hard to breathe. How could someone's voice sound as hot as his did.

"Um. Hey. It's um Alec." Real smooth Alec.

"Alexander! I wasn't expecting a call until later. Did the video go well?" Alec usually didn't like people using his full name but he found he liked the it rolled off Magnus's tongue.

"Yeah it did. Jace is uploading soon." Alec took a breath. "About tomorrow..." He started.

"Yes. Dress semi-casual. I know I have pretty expensive taste but all those fancy restaurants are always filled with bigoted rich white people. I know this great restaurant with the best cocktails I've ever had. How's seven? I'll text you the address," Magnus said. 

Alec smiled. He thought he could listen to Magnus talk about anything all day. *Yeah. Seven's good." Alec took another breath. "Is this a date or something else?" When Magnus didn't say anything Alec hurried to explain. "It's just Lydia said you were talking about me all week and she still want tell me why and--"

"Do you want it to be a date? 'Cause I do. I didn't ask because I thought you were straight."

Alec had to keep himself from from laughing out loud. He had no doubt his friend were listening in on him. "Watch our lastest video and you'll figure out that's furthest from the truth," Alec said. "I have to go. I have to make sure Izzy doesn't burn down the kitchen while she's dishing out ice cream."

"That's seems like the opposite of anything that could possibly happen."

"She'd find a way. Bye Magnus."

"Goodbye, Alexander." Alec hung up and took a deep breath before opening the door. Everyone had clearly darted away from the door. They were all practically sitting in top of each other in the couch and Clary was reading a book upside down.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Izzy," he said. "What the fuck is semi-casual?"

The next day Alec spent his time waiting for seven and Izzy fuss about his outfit. She decided he should wear his black jeans, the pair without holes, a white T-shirt and his black leather jacket. She tried to fix his hair but Alec knew it was a lost cause. At a quarter to seven, he found himself waiting for Magnus outside Taki's. After five minutes he saw Magnus making his way to him.

"Looks like I'm not the only one early," Magnus said as he stopped on front of Alec. He nearly fainted at the sight of Alec. Magnus had always liked a man in leather and Alec could really pull it off. "You look fantastic."

Alec let his eyes trail over Magnus' outfit. He had tight white jeans and a gray blazer. He had a black T-shirt beneath with the words 'I'm Not Gay. But My Boyfriend Is' in a glittery rainbow. Alec chuckled. "You look amazing. But you always do. I take it you saw our video?"

Magnus smiled. "Didn't waste anytime after I saw the notification. I want Izzy's shirt. We should probably go inside." They made their way inside and found a table. Shortly after they say down and waitress came over to take their orders.

"Hey. I'm Helen and I'll be taking care of you today." She looked up and her eyes landed on Alec. "Alec!"

Magnus looked between the pair as Alec got up and hugged Helen. As he sat back down he asked, "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. Did Alone tell you the good news?" Alec shook his head and motioned for her to continue. "She got signed to a label last month and she's released a single just yesterday."

Alec beamed, "That's great. I can't believe she didn't tell me. I'm her biggest fan!" Helen have him and glare and corrected himself. " Second biggest fan." Helen smiled satisfied. She left with their orders and Alec turned back to Magnus, who had a questioning look on his face.

"That was Helen. My cousin's girlfriend. Aline and I are pretty close. She's a musician too."

Magnus smiled Alec. "So is everyone in your family a musician?"

Alec shook his head. "Izzy, Jace, Aline and me are the only ones. My parents are lawyers and little brother Max wants to be a writer when gets older. He's fifteen now." Alec couldn't help but feel proud of his siblings. They were all very talented. 

"You love your siblings a lot." I wasn't a question but Alec nodded anyway. "What else do you like to do? Besides write amazing songs?"

"Um. I do archery? I'm okay at it I guess." 

At that moment Helen came up to the table with their drinks and the pasta they had ordered. "Lying on a first date? Not good Lightwood." She turned to Magnus, "He's sensational. He could hit the bullseye blindfolded." She smiled and walked away before either of them could respond.

Magnus started laughing at the betrayed look on Alec's face. "You're adorable," he sighed as he starting eating his chicken alfredo. Alec blushed and starting as well. 

The rest of the date passed by with less stuttering on Alec's part. He found it surprisingly easy to talk to Magnus and that they had a lot I'm common. This included the love of true story movies.

"What are you talking about? The Danish Girl is fantastic and a cinematic masterpiece!" Alec tried to prove Magnus wrong.

"I'm not saying it isn't. But The Impossible is an incredible story. And Tom Holland's acting was great."

Alec was finding it difficult to come.up anymore valid points to make so he said the first thing that came to mind, "But Eddie Redmayne's hot." 

Magnus lasted a total of three seconds before dissolving into a fit of laughter. Alec knew his argument was ridiculous and joined Magnus in laughing. When they finally calmed a little, Alec notice a little bit of sauce on Magnus' face. "You have a little," he said pointing to Magnus' cheek.

Magnus wiped his cheek with his hand and looked at Alec. "Did I get it?"

Alec chuckled before leaning over, "I got it." He reached over to wipe the sauce off with the pad of his thumb before bringing it to his mouth.

Alec continued talking about something as if he didn't make Magnus' brain short-circuit. He couldn't focus on anything Alec was saying. "Magnus? You okay?" Alec glanced at Alec who was standing up. 

"What?"

"I asked if you were ready to go," he said as he offered a hand to Magnus. Magnus nodded and accepted Alec's hand.

"I'll just pay and we can go," Magnus said and was about go get the bill when Alec stopped him.

"I already did," Alec stated as he effortlessly intertwined their fingers. He felt butterflies in his stomach as Alec started leading them towards the door and waved at Helen as they left.

"I was supposed to pay," Magnus said as they stepped outside. "I asked you out, I should've paid." He looked at Alec to see him smiling.

"You can pay for the next one," he replied. 

"You want a second date with me?" Alec gave him a look of genuine confusion.

"Yeah. Unless you don't want to," he looked down as he said it. He tried to pull.his hand away but Magnus tightened his grip.

"No. No, of course I do. I just was expecting you to." He looked down at the hands before continuing. "No one else ever wanted a second date." He chanced a glance at Alec. He looked even more confused than he had a few moments ago.

Alec couldn't.comprehend what Magnus had just said. It made no sense to Alec why anyone wouldn't want to be around Magnus for more than one date. Magnus was beautiful. He was talented and Alec could tell from their encounters that he was magical. It was inconceivable. 

When he realized he had just been staring for a few minutes he decided to voice his thoughts. "I hope you know I'm not like other people. The thought of anyone not wanting to date you is simply, to quote another masterpiece, inconceivable." 

Neither of them had noticed when Alec's free hand reached out to cup Magnus' face. They stood like that for a minute. Magnus searching for a lie on Alec's face. When he only saw Alec's stunning ocean eyes he smiled. 

He leaned forward, just barely brushing their lips together. Alec kissed him.back with a surprising.gentleness. It wasn't heated or desperate. It was light and it felt like magic. 

When they pulled away, Magnus smiled at Alec. "You want ice cream? I know this really great place but I'm paying this time," he started dragging Alec to the curb, not waiting for a response.

"Sure. How about we take my car?" He started pulling Magnus towards his car. He opened the passenger side for Magnus and waited while he got in. He made his way back around and got on behind the wheel. "Oh yeah." Alec said and he leaned over console and digging around in a box before pulling out a shirt and handing it Magnus.

Magnus took it and curiously looked at Alec. Alec gestured for him to look and Magnus gasped when he saw it. "Is this?"

"Your very own 'Bi and Sly' t-shirt. I couldn't remember if Simon was bi or pan and I didn't have time to ask if we wanted the shirts for the video. So I got both." Magnus hugged Alec and placed a kiss of his cheek.

"This is the best piece of clothing I own. I will treasure it," he said seriously. 

Alec chuckled. "Do you want to tell me where to go or are we just gonna admire my slogan skills?"

"Your skills?" Magnus asked.

"Uh. Yeah. I came up with all the sayings. Except for mine."

Magnus laughed. "That makes Jace's so much better. But you're right. We should go."

They drove in a comfortable silence, only broken by the soft music coming from the radio and Magnus's occasional directions. Alec turned up the radio as he heard a familiar melody. He unconsciously began singing the words under his breath. 

"I've never heard this before. Is it old or something?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head with a smile on his face. "It's actually very new. I was told it came out yesterday."

"This is Aline's song?" 

Alec nodded. "I actually helped her write it.".

"You did? I should have known. It's fantastic." They listened to the second half with Alec singing quietly. 

She has dreams to be an envy, so she's starving  
You know, covergirls eat nothing  
She says beauty is pain and there's beauty in everything  
What's a little bit of hunger?  
I could go a little while longer, she fades away  
She don't see her perfect, she don't understand she's worth it  
Or that beauty goes deeper than the surface  
Oh, oh  
So to all the girls that's hurting  
Let me be your mirror, help you see a little bit clearer  
The light that shines within  
There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark  
You should know you're beautiful just the way you are  
And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful  
No better you than the you that you are (no better you than the you that you are)  
No better life than the life we're living (no better life than the life we're living)  
No better time for your shine, you're a star (no better time for your shine, you're a star)  
Oh, you're beautiful, oh, you're beautiful  
And there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark  
You should know you're beautiful just the way you are  
And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

They arrived at the ice cream shop as the song ended. It was closed when the got there. Alec saw that Magnus looked disappointed.

"You can still pay for our second date. You want a ride home?"

Magnus turned to Alec. "You don't have to. I can just get a cab." He started to get out but Alec stopped him.

"It's really no problem. And you're already in my car."

Magnus sighed, "If you insist.".Alec began driving the parking out when Magnus remembered what he was meaning to ask the whole night.

"I wanted to ask you something. You don't have to answer wrote away," he looked sideways at Alec before he continued. "So on Monday I overheard you and Sheldon talking about your YouTube channel. I asked Lydia about it and that was the first time I looked. Lydia told me you wrote all the songs. So I rushed to my manager's apartment and told her I wanted to work with you. I had no idea how to ask you and Lydia was trying to help. She didn't really help. But I guess the point of this is me asking if you want to work on a song with me." 

During Magnus' ramble, he had been pointed in the way of his loft. By the end, Alec was pulling into the parking lot. He could barely understand what was happening. "You want to write a song with me?"

"Yeah. I mean you're amazing. And your lyrics are astounding and I'd be really happy if you wanted to. It could be a musical masterpiece. But if you don't want to, I completely unde--" he was cut off my Alec's lips on his. It was just but it did what was intended and shut Magnus up.

"Yes.' Magnus smiled and kissed Alec again before opening the door. 

"I'll text you," he said, making way towards the building. Alec smiled in response and drove away.

As Alec made his way home he realized that nothing.could dampen his good mood. Not even the interrogation from that awaited in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Danish Girl (2015)- two 20s era married artists that deal with gender identity and it's struggle.   
> (Starring Eddie Redmayne)
> 
> The Impossible.(2012)- a family of 5 vacationing in Thailand during the 2004 tsunami and how they survived and were reunited.  
> (Starring Naomi Watts and Tom Holland)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Issues- Julia Michaels

Alec awoke the next morning to Izzy knocking on the door. He groaned and told her to come in. Might as well get this over with.

"Alec," she said innocently. "What happened yesterday? And what's his name? You didn't even tell me that!"

Alec rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. It was too early for this. "It was great," he mumbled. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"Continue." 

"We went to Taki's. We talked. A lot. Then we decided to get ice cream but the place was closed when we got there. I drove home and came back."

"That's all?" She pressed.

"He watched our video. He showed up in his own shirt and everything."

"And?"

"We kissed. And it felt like the Angels were singing to us." He sighed remembering the kiss.

"You still haven't told me his name."

"There simply is no pleasing you is there? Always wanting more." Izzy rolled her eyes and waited for an answer. 

Alec didn't tell her who it was because he knew she would never let it go. He also knew he couldn't hide it if he was going to be working with him.

"His name's Magnus...Bane." He looked at Izzy for her reaction.

"Magnus Bane? Magnus 'hot as hell, pop sensation' Bane?" Her eyes were wide and seemed to widen after Alec nodded.

"Yeah. We're gonna work on a song together too."

"Alec! That's amazing! Are you gonna go out with him again? And how the hell did you grow the balls to ask Magnus fucking Bane to work with you?" Izzy was barely containing her excitement.

"Yes I'm gonna see him again. And he asked me. Apparently he overheard me and Simon talking and asked Lydia about it."

"By the Angel Alec! Do you know what   
this.means?" Alec shook his head. "It means your going to work with a famous musician and finally have your lyrics broadcasted to a larger audience! You could become famous! Well more than you are now I guess!"

"Izzy calm down. I doubt it'll be good enough to release. And technically my lyrics are broadcasted to a larger group because Aline released Scars To Your Beautiful a couple days ago."

"She did? Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't tell either. I heard from Helen when we ran into her at Taki's."

"Yes speaking of Taki's, I think we need to o knock some sense into that thick skull of yours." She grabbed his hand and yanked him from the bed and dragged to the living room. 

Jace and Clary were sitting on the couch, coffee in hand, and waiting for them. Jace looked up when he heard Alec groaning as he followed Izzy. He smirked. 

"Alec has good news!" Alec glared at Izzy before sighing and turning to Jace and Clary.

"I get to work on a song with a successful artist." Izzy elbowed him in the ribs and he continued. "Ow. Fine, Iz. Jeez. I get to work with Magnus Bane." Izzy cleared her throat and Alec sighed again. "And I went on a date with him yesterday."

"And he doesn't think the song will be good enough to be released."

Jace and Clary both sat in shock. To Alec's surprise, it was Clary who spoke next. "First of all, that reasoning is bullshit. All your songs are more than deserving to be professionally released. Second you went on a date with THE Magnus Bane? Is there going to be another one?" She was almost as excited as Izzy.

"Thanks Carrot. And yes. I hope so."

"They kissed too." Izzy told Clary, Jace still trying to understand what was happening.

"How was it?"

"Great." Alec looked over at Jace. "Anything you want to add?"

Jace looked up and smiled. "When do we get to meet him?"

Alec rolled his eyes as he was met with three pairs of eyes landed on him, expecting. "We've only had one date guys. I don't even know if anything is going to happen."

Izzy just looked at him. "Right, Mr. The Angels Starting Singing When We Kissed," she teased.

Alec groaned. "They didn't need to know about that Iz. Jace was laughing. "Now. I'm on a good mood for once. Anyone want to do a video?"

Izzy shook her head. "I'm meeting Lydia for breakfast."

Alec just couldn't resist teasing his sister. "Uh huh. 'breakfast'" He laughed when she glared at him and turned to the others with an arched eyebrow.

"Sorry. We were gonna visit Mom today." Alec nodded.

"Guess it's just me then." He started going through his songs on his head. The others were headed out the door five minutes later and Alec started setting up.

Once everything was ready he turned on the camera and moved to sit on the couch with his guitar. "Hey. Its just me today. I was in a good mood and others already had plans. I decided to give you guys something before Clary and Izzy's duet as thanks for the support after Friday's video. So. This one is called Issues. It's about one of my exes. I didn't realize we weren't good together even after everyone kept telling me. It wasn't until one of our fights that I realized it. But anyways." He took a deep breath and started the strumming his guitar. 

As Alec started singing he remembered how his and Raj's had been. How Raj would say things and throw stuff. He would try to fix things. Alec was glad he got out of that relationship when he did. He didn't need the emotional trauma or anxiety attacks. 

I'm jealous, I'm overzealous  
When I'm down, I get real down  
When I'm high, I don't come down  
I get angry, baby, believe me  
I could love you just like that  
And I could leave you just this fast  
But you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too  
No, you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too  
'Cause I got issues  
But you got 'em too  
So give 'em all to me  
And I'll give mine to you  
Bask in the glory  
Of all our problems  
'Cause we got the kind of love  
It takes to solve 'em  
Yeah, I got issues  
And one of them is how bad I need you  
You do shit on purpose  
You get mad and you break things  
Feel bad, try to fix things  
But you're perfect  
Poorly wired circuit  
And got hands like an ocean  
Push you out, pull you back in  
'Cause you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too  
No, you don't judge me  
'Cause you see it from same point of view  
'Cause I got issues  
But you got 'em too  
So give 'em all to me  
And I'll give mine to you  
Bask in the glory  
Of all our problems  
'Cause we got the kind of love  
It takes to solve 'em  
Yeah, I got issues  
And one of them is how bad I need you  
And one of them is how bad I need you  
(I got issues, you got 'em too)  
'Cause I got issues  
(I got)  
But you got 'em too  
So give 'em all to me  
(You got 'em too)  
And I'll give mine to you  
Bask in the glory  
(I got issues)  
Of all our problems  
'Cause we got the kind of love  
(You got 'em too)  
It takes to solve 'em  
Yeah, I got issues (I got)  
And one of them is how bad I need you (You got 'em too)  
Yeah, I got issues (I got issues)  
And one of them is how bad I need you (You got 'em too)  
Yeah, I got issues (I got)  
And one of them is how bad I need you

As Alec finished the song breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. He didn't realize much he needed to get that off his chest. He filmed the outro and turned off the camera. He finished editing and just posted when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Alexander!" Alec smiled when he heard Magnus' voice. "Are you busy? I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee?"

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you there?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then." He hung up and left the apartment. He arrived at the coffee shop Magnus had texted him and saw Magnus sitting in a booth in the back. He looked stunning as always. 

Magnus looked up as Alec approached. "Alexander. I'm glad you came."

"Why wouldn't I?" Alec asked as he sat down across from Magnus as he shrugged. "Why did you call me?"

"I might have really wanted a second date. And Cat was about smashed a pink fluffy lamp over my head if I didn't 'stop swooning'. Her words not mine." He smiled when he saw Alec looking down in a vain attempt to conceal his blush.

"I hardly think I'm swoon worthy." Alec said.

Magnus leaned over the table to lift Alec's chin with his hand. Magnus smiled as he leaned peck Alec's lips before whispering, "I think I'll be the judge of that." Magnus sat back down to see a shy smile on Alec's face. "You're still so adorable."

Alec looked at him and said, "And you're still beautiful. Some things just can't be helped I guess." 

"Oh how you flatter me," he said as he laughed. "But you don't have to say things like that. I know I'm just average looking."

"I'm gonna fix that," Alec declared.

"Fix what?" Magnus asked, confusion clear on his face.

"I going to make you believe me when I say things like the simple fact that you're beautiful." Magnus sat in awe. He couldn't believe what Alec said. He smiled at Alec before focusing on his drink. 

Alec looked at his own drink. Magnus wondered when he had ordered that. Magnus cleared his throat and looked at Alec with the most genuine smile he had had in a while. 

"Are you sure still want to help me with a song? You can back out at anytime." 

"I already told my siblings I was going to. It seems a little useless to back out now. And why would I say no when I would get to spend more time with you?"

"I was hoping that if the single went well, that you could help me with my next album."

"You want me to write an album with you?" Magnus just nodded, waiting for his words to sink in. "I would love to."

"Great. But enough business." He glanced down at their empty cups and then back at Alec. "I seem to remember owing you ice cream. You still free?"

Alec nodded pulling them up before easily slipping their fingers together. "I'll even let you pay this time," Alec joked. Once they were outside, they started walking in the direction of the ice cream shop.

When they arrived Magnus pulled them through the door will quickly. The employee behind the counter smiled when she saw Magnus. "Magnus! Where the hell have you been?"

Magnus chuckled. "Good to see you too Tessa." He looked over at Alec. "Alexander, this Tessa one of my oldest friends. Tessa, this is darling Alexander. Isn't he cute?"

Tessa laughed quietly. "Sure Magnus. You know I only have eyes for Will."

"And Jem. Please tell them I said hi. But can I get a rocky road and..."

"You pick."

"And a cookie dough." Tessa nodded. She started making them while still talking with Magnus. After she handed them over and beckoned for Magnus to come closer.

"He seems good for you. Please keep.him."

"I was planning on keeping him as long as possible," he said. He stepped towards Alec and looped their free arms together, brushing his fingers down his forearm until their fingers were together again. "As much as I would love to stay, we have to go. I'm sure we'll be back soon." He noticed Alec nodding a smiling at Tessa before walking out with Magnus in tow.

"I have to go," Alec said. "Jace said my mom wanted to talk to me." Alec saw the smile drop slightly from Magnus' gorgeous face. "But I'm sure she can wait a little longer. I would gladly endure her wrath to spend more time with you. I can walk to your apartment."

Magnus didn't want to get in trouble with his mother but the smile on Alec's face made him happy Alec would stay with him a little longer. 

It seemed like no time had passed before they were outside his building. "Is it too early to ask for a third date?"

"I would love to. How about Tuesday at six?" Magnus nodded. Magnus decided he couldn't resist Alec's smile a cupped his face.

Alec's breath became heavy as he connected his lips with Magnus', his right hand resting lightly on Magnus' hip, the other at the base of his neck. 

Unlike their first kiss, there was no magic or Angels singing. There was only Alec. Magnus found that he preferred that to anything else. He sighed when Alec broke the kiss. 

"See you Tuesday," he said, a little breathlessly, as he wiped his thumb over Magnus' bottom lip. He turned and headed back the way he came. 

Magnus knew then. Alexander Lightwood would be the death of him. And he would happily welcome it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Sparks Fly- Taylor Swift

When Alec knocked on the door of his mother's house, he wasn't expecting to immediately be swept into a hug as soon as it opened. 

When Maryse released him with a smile she said, "Why did only find out you came out on the internet from Jace and not you? I'm so proud of you." She pulled him inside and hugged him again.

"I'm sorry Mom. I wasn't really thinking. I was too excited," he said. "Did Jace tell you Izzy came out at the same time?" She nodded and Alec asked, "Did you invite her over to scold her as well." Alec grinned as Maryse rolled her eyes.

"No. She's on a date. With your friend Lydia I believe."

"I was on a date too, you know. But here I am." 

"You were on a date?" Before Alec could do more than nod, Jace emerged from the kitchen. 

"Seriously? Already?" He turned to face Maryse as he said, "They just had their first date yesterday."

"What? He wanted to talk about the songs. And his manager was going to kill him if he didn't stop talking about me. We have a date on Tuesday too."

"Wait..Back up. Songs? Plural?"

"Yeah. He wants me to help with his next album."

Maryse was watching the exchange confused. "What's going on?"

"Alec is dating Magnus Bane. And he asked Alec to help write a song. At least that was what he said this morning."

"Alec that's amazing. You deserve it. I made paella if you want some."

"Mom..If ever refuse your paella you should know I've been abducted by aliens." She laughed as they walked into the kitchen.

"Alec!"

"Max!" Max jumped into Alec's arms as he enters the room. He may act all grown up but he never seem to help himself from Alec Amy chance he got. 

"Come on. I have to show you something." He started pulling Alec towards the stairs that lead to his room but was called back by their mother.

"After we eat Max."

Max groaned and sat with a huff in his seat at the table. After everyone was sitting they ate. They talked about anything and everything. Once they finished Max leapt from his seat. "Let's go Alec. It's important."

Alec chuckled and followed Max to his room. He sat on the bed Max dug around in his desk for his notebook. Once found it, he flopped down next to Alec and turned to the right page. He handed it to Alec and he looked it over.

Alec had been expecting another story and was surprised to see lyrics. "What's this Max?"

"It's a song. Is it good? I worked really hard on it." Alec noticed how nervous Max looked as he looked over the lyrics.

"It's awesome. But I thought you wanted to write books and that stuff."

"I do. I just wanted to try it out. It was fun." He smiled. 

"That's great. How about we do this on our channel? It would be an honor to have the first song that wasn't written by me be yours."

"You want to do my song? That's amazing!" He attacked Alec with his arms when he hugged him. "Can you make it a surprise? Not tell Izzy or anyone? And can you do it by yourself?"

Alec.nodded with a smile. "Sure Max," he said ruffling Max's hair even though he knew he hated it. "I'll do it on Wednesday, after Izzy and Clary's song. Surprise double video day. We haven't done one of those in a while. But for now we should get downstairs."

They made their downstairs and reentered the kitchen. "I have to go. I'll come by again Thursday, alright?" He hugged Maryse, winking at Max over her shoulder.

"We should get going too." Jace said. Jace and Clary said their goodbyes and followed Alec outside. 

Alec used to brief alone time to prepare himself for Clace's pestering.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Tuesday rolled around, Magnus was found himself throwing everything he owned out of his closet. Cat was watching amused from where she sat on his bed.

"Mags. I doesn't matter what you wear. From what you've told me, he likes you. Not your clothes."

"I have a reputation to uphold. I can't go around in baggy sweaters like he does. No matter how precious it makes him look," he sighed as he grabbed a pair black skinny jeans.."Wait! I have the perfect shirt." He grabbed a shirt and ran to the bathroom.

When he emerged he was wearing the jeans and the shirt Alec gave him on their first date. Cat looked h over with a fond expression. "I'm sure he'll love it," she said.

"I would hope so. He did give me the shirt after all." He looked himself over in the mirror.

"When did he do that?"

"Our first date. He has extras from his video after I mentioned I wanted one."

He glanced at his phone when he got a text from Alec telling Magnus he was outside. "Ask him if he wants to come up," he tells Cat as he nods towards his phone, hands full with various makeup products.

A few minutes later he hears a knock on the door and Cat moves to let Alec in. Magnus stays behind the closed door in his room while he continues to grt ready.

Alec looks at the woman who opens the door and holds out his hand. "You must be Cat. I'm Alec," he says.

Cat shakes his hand and moves to let him in. "Nice to finally meet you. He won't shut up about you," she says with a affectionate roll of her eyes. "He's been through a lot and I won't hesitate to make your life hell of you hurt him."

Alec backs away with his hands up to surrender. "That's the last thing I want to do." She nodded. 

"Cat. Please don't scare him away. I like him." Magnus said as he stepped out of his room. Cat smiled at him. 

Alec smirked. "Nice shirt."

"I thought so. We should go though. I'm hungry," he walked over to Alec and slipped his hand into Alec's. 

Alec leaned so was a few millimeters from Magnus' ear. "You look magnificent," he whispered before gently pulling towards the door. He waved to Cat and left with Cat grinning after him.

"Where are we going?"

"Just wait." They walked in silence until they reached a park. Alec led him through a patch of trees away from the eyes of people walking by on the street and others already in the park. He pulled out a blanket from a bag Magnus didn't even notice. Alec sat on the blanket and gestured for Magnus to do the same.

"What are we doing here?" He looked around at the trees and a small creek in front of them. 

As Magnus looked around and thought he had never seen any thing more beautiful.The sun reflecting off Magnus's golden skin was perfect. When Magnus looked at him with amber eyes full of wonder, he felt his heart skip a beat. He smiled and laid down on the blanket, looking over as Magnus did the same.

They stayed like that like for a while, looking up as the sky got slowly darkened. Bodies close but not touching apart from their hands laying together, with Alec casually fiddling with Magnus' ringed fingers. It was Magnus that broke the silence.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked softly, turning to look at the side of Alec's face. God, he's gorgeous, he thought.

"I'm doing a couple videos but I'm free after that. What did you have in mind?"

"I was hoping we could get a start on a couple songs."

"Okay. I'll come by around eight? Do you have a theme for the album?" He looked over at Magnus then. 

Magnus looked away, "Maybe a breakup album? I know it's weird to write songs.with the person you're currently dating about your ex but I think it's a little early to start writing.love songs." 

Alec chuckled then that understood Magnus' words. "Dating? As in boyfriends?" He asked sitting up and looking at Magnus.

Magnus sat up too. "I. If you don't--"

Alec cut him. "Of course I do. I would be honored to be your boyfriend, Magnus Bane." He leaned over barely grazing their lips together before pulling back. "I'm still gonna write the songs with you. Even if they are about your ex. And you're probably right and it may be too early for love songs but..."

Alec reached behind a tree and pulled out a guitar case. "I may have wrote a little something." Magnus smiled at Alec as he pulled out his guitar.

Alec starting strumming his guitar and gave Magnus a small smile over his guitar before.je started singing.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of  
Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Gimme something that'll haunt me whenever you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, when you smile  
My mind forgets to remind me, your a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you, imagined I would be  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know its no good  
And I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would  
Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile  
Get me with those amber eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile  
I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
Its just wrong enough to make it feel right  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
And I'm captivated by you baby  
Like a fireworks show  
Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile  
When sparks fly oh baby smile  
When sparks fly

Alec looked over to see Magnus looking the happiest Alec had ever seen him. Alec realized then that he would do anything to see Magnus smile. 

Alec put guitar down and Magnus shifted closer, his hand on the side of Alec's face and their foreheads together. "Thank you," he whispered and leaned to press his lips to Alec's.  
Alec snaked his arms around Magnus' waist and kissed back lovingly. 

Magnus didn't think he would ever get used to kissing Alec. Everytime was a new adventure and he loved it. They kissed until they needed to breathe and reluctantly pulled back smiling at each other.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I have to be at the bakery early tomorrow," Alec said rising to his feet and pulling Magnus with him. Alec bent down to pick up the blanket and his guitar while Magnus took the chance to stare at Alec's ass. He had a great one.

Alec put the blanket back in the bag he had and they starting walking back to Magnus'. Magnus didn't like now being able to hold Alec's hand, which were occupied with his bag and guitar. So Magnus decided to slip his hand into Alec's left back pocket. 

Alec looked over at him. "Really?" Magnus just shrugged and made no attempt to move his hand and neither did Alec. Alec smiled, "I should have known you were into something like Sixteen Candles."

Magnus was shocked. He didn't expect Alec connect the dots. "You've seen Sixteen Candles?"

"Izzy makes us watch rom-coms every movie night. I've seen a lot," Alec said.

"So if I was to say I was about to pull a To All The Boys I've Loved Before, would you what meant?" Alec set guitar down as they stopped outside Magnus' building. 

"I wouldn't if your hand wasn't currently in my pocket," he said. "And don't you dare do it." Alec would never admit it but he really wanted him too.

Magnus was about to say something when it started raining. Alec laughed. "Could this be anymore cliche?" he asked. Magnus laughed too and them he remembered the lyrics to Alec's song.

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk

He used the hand in Alec's pocket to spin him around and grabbing his face when he stumbled. "I told you not to," he said as he smiled. He rested a hand on Magnus' hip and the other cupping his face.

"You loved it," a hand sliding down to Alec's shoulder as he pulled h close. The only thing running through his mind was how hot Alec looked. Rain making his hair a mess and his clothes stick close to his body where he close see the outline of his abs. He brought their lips together before Alec could catch him staring.

Magnus had had plenty of rain kisses but this was by far the best. Alec's gentle touch as his nails scraped his scalp mixed with the pouring rain was just about the best feeling in the world.

Their kiss was interrupted by a flash and the clock of a camera. They pulled apart and Magnus groaned. Alec reached down pulled the blanket back out and handed it to Magnus. "Your makeups running and I didn't think you'd want the world to see that." He bent down and grabbed his stuff before leading Magnus into his building and over to the elevators, which were out of the veiw of the doors.

"Sorry about that. I forgot to warn you someone might be watching. And I kind of wanted to keep this relationship private." 

"I can do that. They took a picture of the back of my head and I can just hide behind this blanket until I get to my car."

Magnus smiled. "Okay." He kissed Alec again before pressing the button for the elevator and giving Alec his blanket.

"Oh yeah." He dug in his bag until he pulled out a plastic container with something delicious looking inside. "We didn't get to eat so here." He passed the container to Magnus. "It's my mom's paella. It's amazing."

Magnus smiled and pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek before entering the waiting elevator. "See you tomorrow, Alexander,".he said as the doors closed.

Alec smiled to himself and made his way to his car. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Broken Glass- Rachel Platten  
> Firework- Katy Perry

Alec walked into the bakery at 6AM with a smile on his face. He made himself a cup of coffee and making Simon's so it would be ready when he walked in. Simon accepted skeptically.

He arched an eyebrow, "What's got you in a good mood?" 

"Nothing," he said. Simon just shrugged and headed to the kitchen to get the food ready. Alec was setting up chairs and cleaning up when Lydia graced them with her presence. 

"Lydia," Alec said. He made his way over and wrapped her in a hug. 

*Good morning to you too," she chuckled. "What's up with you?"

Alec smiled. "Magnus is officially my boyfriend. And we're working on his album later today."

"Alec! I'm so happy for you! Have you write a song about him yet?" Alec looked pointedly at her. "Don't give me that look. I knew w how you get when you like someone. Did you or did you not?"

Alec sighed. "I did."

"Does he know?"

"He loved it."

Lydia was shocked. "You actually sang it to him? When?"

"Yesterday, on our date. Which was so full of cliches I wouldn't be surprised if when were in a rom-com."

"And which rom-com would we be in?"

"Well yesterday it was Sixteen Candles," he said and laughed at the look of awe and jealousy on Lydia's face.

"He did the hand in the pocket thing?" When Alec nodded she groaned and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's so not fair. Izzy knows that's my favorite movie and she still hasn't done it yet."

"Magnus is just a huge rom-com nerd. He didn't even expect me to know about it. Ugh. As if," he looked back at Lydia with an innocent smile.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She pulled out her found and started calling someone. "I have to tell Izzy."

"It's barely seven," Alec tells her in a warning tone.

"Shit," she hung up as fast as she could. Everyone knows not to wake Izzy before nine. Lydia gave him a grateful nod and headed to the back office. Alec unlocked the door and flipped the open sign.

Alec worked through the first few hours before Magnus walked in around ten. Alec's smile grew when he came directly up to him at the counter.   
He leaned over a kissed Alec's cheek and chuckled at the slight blush making his up Alec's neck. "One caramel frappicino please handsome."

Rolling his eyes he turned to make his order. "When do you get off, Sweet pea?" Alec turned around at the nickname. His face was scrunched up in a look of disgust that Magnus found adorable. "No?" he chuckled. Alec shook his head. "I'll keep working on it, cupcake."

Alec shook his head and handed Magnus his cup. "I get off at three, Kitten," Alex said. 

Magnus wasn't expecting Alec to be into giving each other nicknames and was pleasantly surprised when his first attempt seemed purrfect. (I hate myself 😂)

"Why Kitten?"

"The color of your eyes. It reminds me of a cat. Do you not like it?" 

"I love it. I'm going to find one for you. Don't worry Blueberry. No. I know that one's bad. I'm going to my corner now." He turned and headed to the corner to wait for Alec's shift to be over. 

The remaining hours of his shift seemed to drag on for years. When it finally ended he made his way to Magnus and sat beside him. "What's up Honey Bun?"

"You're still doing this?" 

"I wasn't kidding. I'm going to find it Sunshine."

"You're ridiculous," Alec laughed.

"I'm not gonna stop, pup."

"That's worse than sweet pea."

"Okay Panda?"

"No. Please stop." He looked over at the amused from on Magnus'face.

"I'll stop. For now, my little Hufflepuff."

"First of all, I'm taller than you. And second I'm a Ravenclaw. These are the things one must know in a relationship, Kitten."

Magnus laughed. "Slytherin. And let's go. I want ice cream." He dragged a laughing Alec to his feet and waved to Lydia over their shoulder as they left.

Hours later they arrived at Alec's apartment and Magnus turned to Alec. "Are you sure about this? I can go home."

"Their just gonna annoy me until I introduce you to them. And after this we can just go to your place after."

"Okay sunflower." Alec glared at him.

"I thought you stopped that?"

"I said I was taking a break. Breaks over now, gummy bear."

"Seriously. This needs.to stop." 

"Point me in the right direction and it will, hot stuff."

Alec took a deep breath and started clmibing the stairs with Magnus by his side. "I don't know what direction that would be."

"Then I'll keep doing it, Jellybean." 

They stopped outside the door and Alec turned to face Magnus with a serious look. "Please stop once we're inside. Please."

Magnus smirked and kissing Alec's cheek before whispering in his ear. "Not a chance, daddy." 

Alec threw his arms up exasperated. "Dear God. You need to stop." He pushed the door open and they stepped inside. "I hate you," he added.

"Sure you do, Muffin." 

"Jace, Izzy, Clary? You here?".he shouted into the seemingly empty room. The trio walked out of the kitchen bickering over something when they all came to a stop and stared at Magnus.

"Guys, this is Magnus. Magnus, Jace, Clary and Isabelle." Alec introduced them all. 

"Nice to meet you. My Teddy Bear talks about you all the time," Magnus raised a hand but was trapped in a group hug with the three of them.

"You guys are so cute. You already have nicknames for each other," Izzy crooned. 

"No we don't," Alec said.

"He just called you Teddy Bear, Alec," Clary stated.

"He's still trying find one for me. He's been trying all day." He said with a grin.

"And you?" Jace asked.

"I figured his out first try this morning. Right Kitten?" Alec pecked him of the lips before heading into the kitchen. 

"You guys are adorable,".Clary told Magnus.

"I know. Isn't my pumpkin just the cutest?"

"No," they heard Alec from the kitchen. They laughed Magnus replied.

"Alright Dumpling." Alec groaned as he entered the living room.

"I don't think so."

"McDreamy? Cookie? Sweetums?" Alec shook as.he settled next Magnus,.taking one of his hands and messing with his rings. 

"Did you set up.yet?" 

Jace nodded. "We can start whenever.".

"Sooner the better. We have plans. Right, Alexander?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing when he said that. Alec continued playing with Magnus' hand as if nothing happened. Magnus sensed something was off and sent the trio a questioning look.

"You called him Alexander. Nobody calls him that. Not even our parents." 

When his friends sent him odd looks Alec shrugged. "Magnus is special," he stated simply.

"Aww,".was Izzy and Clary reaction. While Jace made a gagging noise. Magnus kissed Alec on his nose and his smile grew.

"Alright. Everyone up. Me and Alec are doing the intro." Everyone got up and stood behind the camera. Izzy whispered something to Magnus before she turned the camera on.

Jace started. "Hey guys. I just wanted everyone to know Alec's boyfriend is behind the camera, it's not relevant but they have been making googly eyes at each for the past five minutes. And they've only been together a week. But anyway. We also wanted to give a couple shout-outs. First to Maia and Lily. You guys are the best number one fans we could have asked for. And second to Branwell's Bakery. It's a pretty great place. Good coffee.great pastries..."

"And the place I met my boo bear," Magnus called from across the room.

"Stop that."

"Never, sugar cakes."

"This is torture. Anyway. This is Broken Glass and it's about those two breaking the glass.ceiling." 

"Woo! Girl Power!" Magus cheered beside the girls. "Now let them sing, doll."

Alec groaned. "That was the worst one yet," grumbled.

"So the one I used outside is still a possibility? You know,da-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Alec walked over and wrapped his arms around Magnus from behind. Alec rested his chin on Magnus shoulder and pressed a quick kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

"Hmm. Snuggly Bear?" Alec buried his face in Magnus' neck as he shook his head.

"In case you're wondering, John Doe," he winked over at the couple, "is trying to find the perfect nickname for Alec. Leave your suggestions in the comments. And tell us what you think John Doe looks like." Jace got up and joined the couple.

Izzy and Clary made their way over to the instruments and play to play the song. 

I'm on a highway full of red lights  
I've lost so many long nights  
Felt words that cut like knives  
I know, I know they're gonna  
Say what they wanna  
I know they're gonna  
Say what they want (want want)  
But I feel it changing  
I can taste it, I'm on the wave and  
I won't waste it  
I have been patient  
But I'm not waiting anymore  
Not anymore, no  
I'm gonna dance on broken glass  
Ey, on broken glass  
And I'm gonna make that ceiling crash (uh)  
That ceiling crash  
So what? Still got knives in my back  
So what? So I'm tied to the tracks  
I'm gonna dance on broken glass  
And here I go, here I go  
yeah here I go, here I go  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh) and here I go, here I go  
So I bet on me and my own heartbeat  
When all the odds are piling  
Like bricks around my feet  
You know you know it's more than  
More than just for me  
You know it's worth it  
I still believe, yeah yeah  
I'm gonna dance on broken glass  
Ey, on broken glass  
And I'm gonna make that ceiling crash (uh)  
That ceiling crash  
So what? Still got knives in my back  
So what? So I'm tied to the tracks  
I'm gonna dance on broken glass  
And here I go, here I go  
Through to the other side, baby I'll survive  
'Cause you know I am a fighter  
Through to the other side, baby I'm on fire  
'Cause you know I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna dance on broken glass  
Ey, on broken glass  
And I'm gonna make that ceiling crash (uh)  
That ceiling crash  
So what? Still got knives in my back  
So what? So I'm tied to the tracks  
I'm gonna dance on broken glass  
And here I go, here I go

Magnus clapped from beside Alec. "That was amazing! I wish I had a sliver of the musical talent you all possess. But alas," he sighed dramaticly, "I am but a high school teacher."

Alec had no idea where this came from but he decided to go with it. "You're a high school music teacher. I'm sure better than all of us."

"Thank you Buttercup." Rolling his eyes, he motioned for them to continue the outro. Jace turned off the camera.

"Well I gotta go. Date with Lydia." She moved towards the door and stopped when Alec spoke up.

"I was gonna do another song. One I didn't write by the way. Are you sure you want to leave?" He knew she couldn't resist. He never did songs that weren't his.

She sighed and texted Lydia to let her know. "Did you write it?" Jace asked Magnus, who shook his head.

"I'm just as clueless as you are."

"You're majestic," Alec whispered before sitting in front of the camera. And Jace turned it on again.

"Surprise! Two videos in one day! This next song was written by my brother Max. It's called Firework. I hope you like it." 

He was about to start playing when Magnus said, "You're the firework in my heart." Alec just have him a look that said 'really.' "Continue, beautiful."

When Alec started playing Magnus felt like something was missing. He picked up a bass and added to the melody Alec created. He smiled when Alec started singing.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting thought the wind  
Wanting to start again  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in  
Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you  
You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down  
You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow  
Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know  
You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

"Wonderful, dreamboat."

"You need to stop."

He smiled at his boyfriend. "Not until I find it, my darling." He watched as a blush spread over Alec's face. "Yes! I've found it!"

"Shut up," Alec mumbled and turned back to the camera. "So make sure to like and subscribe and stuff. Bye." He hurried to turn off the camera.

"Must you laugh at my pain?" He asked his laughing siblings. They only laughed more. 

Alec went and slumped onto the couch. Magnus joined Alec, sitting between his legs. Alec's arms were immediately around his waist and resting his chin on Magnus' shoulder. Magnus made sure to connect their hands where they rested on Magnus' hip.

They sat like that as the others took everything down and Jace uploaded the videos. After a while Alec turned his head to look at Magnus. God he's perfect, he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Izzy taking their picture.

"You guys look adorable," she said, showing them the picture. Even Alec had to admit that they did. Both of them tangled together on the couch while Alec was giving some serious heart eyes. "Don't worry. I'll send it to you." With that she left, probably to see Lydia.

Magnus sighed. "We should probably go too," he said glancing at the time, 9:00. Both of them made no move to go though. Both enjoying the other's presence.

Jace decided he wanted them to go too. "Then you should probably go." He said. Alec rolled his eyes but got up, eliciting a displeased sound from Magnus.

"Come on, Kitten," Alec said, offering his hand to Magnus. "We're obviously not wanted. Stay out of my room, Jace." After that they left and made their way to Magnus' apartment.

When they arrived, after stopping for dinner, it was already 10:30. They made their way in through the back due to the paparazzi. After the picture yesterday, as Magnus expected, more people were watching his building, hoping for glimpse of his darling Angel.

They reached his door and entered the apartment. They sat on the couch with a glass of wine each. "We.should start," Magnus said.

"You're right. Could you tell what your relationship was like? If you don't want to, I understand. It's just so I know what I should write." He looked at Magnus, scared he'd messed this up before it's even started.

"Don't worry Angel. I understand," he turned to see a dopey smile on Alec's face. "What?"

"I like it when you call me that." He blushed.

"Darling and Angel? How did I get so lucky?" Magnus sighed.

"Let's get back to this, Kitten," Alec said with a smile.

Magnus' smile faded a little and Alec shifted closer, letting their thighs brush together. He took a deep breath. "Camille Belcourt. World famous and rich. She- it's wasn't good. She told me I wasn't worthy of love. That with all my issues no one would want me." He avoided Alec's gaze like the plague. "She said I couldn't do better than her. That I didn't deserve actual love. That I was ugly. I was hopelessly in love and didn't see how bad it was. She cheated on me, repeatedly. She dumped me. And I'm broken. She broke me." Magnus'.voice cracked and he didn't even realize he had been crying. 

He refused to look at Alec, dreading the pity in his eyes. Alec let Magnus gain some control over herself. Waiting for to turn to face him. When he realized he wasn't going to, Alec turned his face and wiped his tears away.

When Magnus locked eyes with Alec he didn't see sympathy or pity. He saw empathy and released a breath of relief.

Alec smiled a little. "There is nothing ugly about you Magnus Bane. And you are not broken.," he said in a quiet but stern voice. "And if you don't believe me, I will spend every second I'm with you trying to fix you. I will remind you everyday how special you are. Of how loved you are. Of how deserving you are of the world. Of how beautiful you are. Because you, Magnus Bane, are the most beautiful person I've ever seen, inside and out."

Magnus let out something between a laugh and a sob as Alec pulled him close to his chest.. Magnus clung to Alec almost as if he thought he would disappear if he didn't. When Magnus pulled away, Alec wiped away his fresh tears and Magnus was glad he had had the sense to use waterproof make-up. Alec placed a kiss on his forehead and Magnus closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of warmth that spread through him. Alec continued his kisses along his cheek. Kissing from his ear to the tip of his nose, causing Magnus to give a small smile. Finally pressed a lingering kiss to his lips before pulling back. 

Alec smiled at Magnus when he opened his eyes and smiled. Alec's hand rested on Magnus' cheek. Magnus turned and kissed Alec's wrist, "Thank you," he murmured. 

"Anytime."

"From Old To New," Magnus said.

"What?"

"My album name. You like it?" Alec nodded with a smile. "I have an idea so I'm gonna start writing now."

"Me too," he said. They worked in a comfortable silence for a while. Alec was writing lyric after lyric and note and note, and he didn't see the time. Once he finished he looked up and saw it was 1AM.

"Magnus, I think I should go," he looked over to see Magnus slumped against the couch, pen still in his hand and his makeup slightly smudged from his earlier crying and from where his face rest against the armrest. He looked adorable.

Alec chuckled and scooped Magnus in his arms bridel style. Magnus snuggled closer into Alec's chest as he made his way to Magnus' room. He laid him gently on the bed before taking his socks and shoes off. He went to the vanity in the room that was covered in makeup, searching for the makeup remover. Once he found the wipes he returned to Magnus side.

He gently wiped his face until everything was off and kissed Magnus' forehead. Alec wrote Magnus a note before he left as quietly as he could.

The next morning Magnus woke up and panicked slightly when he realized he fell asleep with his makeup. He made a move to get up when he saw a note on his nightstand. He reached out and smiled when he read it.

You're even more beautiful without makeup. If that's even possible.  
XOXO  
Your Darling Angel


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Sad Song- We The Kings

It's been a month since that night and Alec has kept his promise. Everyday he let Magnus know how amazing he was. Whether it was whispering into his ear around his siblings or writing it on his coffee cup. 

Everything was going well. Magnus announced his upcoming album and his fans were really excited about it. He did confirmed he was in a relationship, but not mentioning Alec by name.

Magnus and Alec were working hard on the album and were happier than they could ever remember.

"Kitten?" Magnus looked up from where his head rested in Alec's lap. 

"Hmm?" Alec carded his fingers through Magnus' hair. When he didn't say anything Magnus grabbed his free hand and squeezed. "Is everything okay, Alexander?" He had never seem Alec this nervous before.

"Yeah. It's just... My mom invited me to dinner and she wants to meet you. If you don't want to you don't have to," Alec said.

"Angel, I would love to meet your mother. She has to know what's she's doing to raise someone as incredible as you." Alec blushed. No matter how many compliments he gave, he never got used to receiving them. "Do you think she'll like me?"

"Of course she will. She would be crazy not to."

"When is this dinner?"

"Tonight, at six," he mumbled.

"Alexander! How do you expect me to get ready in two hours?" Magnus jumped up and practically running to his closet. "I'm meeting your mother. I need to look perfect," he said running through all his clothes.

"You are perfect just as you are, Magnus," Alec said. 

"I'm wearing sweatpants,.darling. I can't be caught in these insults to fashion. No matter how comfortable they are." He picked up a pair of white skinny jeans and a tight blue v-neck. He put them on and walked over to do his makeup.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus'waist and kissed the sensitive skin of his neck, making Magnus squirm. "Alexander. I trying to do my makeup," he chuckled.

Alec buried his head in Magnus' neck. "Don't need it. You're always beautiful." Magnus smiled when Alec continued. "I want cuddles," he said as he pulled away. "Come cuddle with me. I'll let you put glitter on me before we leave," he bargained. Magnus has been begging for Alec to let do his makeup and cover him in glitter.

Magnus sighed. "Just let me finish my makeup and can."

Alec shook his head and crossed his arms. "We cuddle now. You look breathtakingly beautiful as always. Just come cuddle with me. And I'll let you use eyeliner and glitter on me.."

Magnus jumped up and pulled them to the bed. They landed in the middle and wrapped themselves around each other. Alec's head resting on Magnus' chest, one arm around Magnus'waist and his other hand in Magnus', which rested on Magnus' stomach. Their legs were interlocked and Magnus' free hand made its way to Alec's hair.

By the time they arrived at Maryse's house they were half an hour late. Once Magnus had settled beside Alec on the bed he didn't want to leave. 

They walked to the door hand in hand. "We're late. Now shes never gonna like me," Magnus muttered nervously.

Alec stopped them right I'm front on the door. "Hey. Calm down," he grabbed Magnus' other hand brought them both to his lips. "You have nothing to worry about. She will love you." He kissed him lightly before resting their foreheads together. "Okay?"

When Magnus nodded, Alec rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. 

Maryse opened the door with a smile. "Finally. Max is starving," she said before pulling them both into a hug. "I made chicken alfredo." She turned to Magnus. "It's nice to finally meet you Magnus. Alec talks about you all the time."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Lightwood."

"Please, call me Maryse." She smiled at him.

"Mom! Are they here? I'm starving," Max complained from the dining room. 

Alec chuckled. "That's Max. We should get in there before he eats everything." Maryse laughed and walked away. 

Alec pulled Magnus closer. "I told you. You have nothing to worry about." He kissed Magnus' cheek and lead him to the dining room where Max and Maryse were waiting.

"At last. They grace us with their presence," Max said sarcastically. 

With a roll of his eyes Alec introduced them. "Max, this is Magnus. Magnus, this is the pain in my ass of a little brother, Max." 

"I'm not the only pain in your ass," Max responded with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Max!" Maryse chastised but she couldn't keep the smile from appearing on his face. 

Magnus laughed and high-fived him as he sat down beside a grumpy Alec. He leaned over and kissed his cheek before making his plate like rest of them. 

"What's on your face Alec?" Max asked as he starting eating.

"We made a deal. So I got to put eyeliner and glitter on him," Magnus said.

"Izzy's gonna be so jealous. She's been trying to put makeup on Alec for years," Max said.

"So Magnus. What do like to do?" Maryse asked. Before Magnus could answer Max interrupted.

"Alec," he said with an innocent smile.

Alec groaned and buried his face in his hands. Magnus just laughed and patted Alec's thigh. "This one is much better than Jace."

"Yes!" Magnus chuckled and looked at his boyfriend.

"Angel. Let me see your beautiful face." Alec shook his head. Magnus removed his hands from his face and gave him a small kiss. 

"Izzy was right. You two are so cute together," Maryse said as she watched them with a smile. Alec returned the smile and held Magnus' hand as they ate. The dinner continued like that. Maryse asking Magnus questions, Max and Magnus making fun of Alec and Alec wishing he were anywhere else.

As the meal ended, Magnus noticed a little sauce on Alec's cheek. "You have a little..." He said as he pointed at Alec with a smile, remembering their first date.

Alec wiped his cheek with his hand. "Did I get it?" He asked with a smirk, clearly thinking about their first date as well.

"I got it," he dragged the pad of his thumb over Alec's, over the sauce, before bringing it to his own mouth. Alec smiled and turned back to the table. 

"Max. I forgot to tell you but I really liked your song." He said turning to the youngest Lightwood.

"You did?" He stared at Magnus with disbelief.

"Of course. I was playing bass when Alec did his video for it you know." He smiled.

"You played my song." It was more of a statement but he said it with the same disbelieving tone. 

"I think you broke him," Alec whispered as they watched Max. 

When Max recovered they were getting ready to leave. Max came up and hugged Magnus. "I approve, Alec. He's the best boyfriend you've ever had."

"Yeah. He is," Alec said as he looked at Magnus as Max released him.

"Can you guys play something before you go? Please?" 

Alec looked at Magnus who shrugged. "I guess," he said as they made their way to the music room in the house. Maryse and Max sat on the couch while Magnus and Alec were playing guitar and keyboard, respectively.

"Which one should we do?" Magnus asked. Alec whispered in his ear with a smile. Magnus smiled back and started playing the guitar. Alec joined in with the first verse and chorus.

You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide  
So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes  
Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song

Magnus sang the second verse and looked over at Alec.

With you, I fall  
It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall  
With you, I'm a beautiful mess  
It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge  
So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Alec joined in for the rest of the song and it sounded like they were meant to sing together.

Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
You're the perfect melody  
The only harmony I wanna hear  
You're my favourite part of me  
With you standing next to me  
I've got nothing to fear  
Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song

When the song ended they smiled at each other before looking over to see Max filming them. "That was amazing. Is it going to be on the album?"

"I don't know. I already have a lot that are going to be on there. We'll see."

"But right now we have to go," Alec said. He hugged his mother and ruffled Max's hair. 

"Okay. Drive safe. I hope you'll be back soon Magnus." Maryse said.

"I hope so too," Magnus answered.

They left and started the drive to Magnus'apartment. When they parked outside, Alec glanced at his phone as lit up, showing the picture Izzy took of them on the couch.

Izzy had texted him asking why him and Magnus never sang together in front of her. Alec chuckled and showed Magnus. They made it to the apartment and avoided the paparazzi easily.

"I should get back," Alec said as they reached the door.

Magnus turned to him. "Stay," he said.

"Are you sure?".Alec said.

"I never want you to go again," he said and opened the door. Alec smiled as he entered. They made their way to Magnus'room. Magnus changed into a pair of sweatpants and gave a pair to Alec. Both them decided not to wear a shirt and climbed into the bed, resuming their earlier position. They snuggled closer together as they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Keep Holding On-Avril Lavigne  
> This Is Me- Keala Settle (The Greatest Showman)  
> The Climb- Miley Cyrus

Magnus woke up to Alec draped across him and snoring lightly. He had never looked as cute as he did then, Magnus thought. He looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand that read 8:30AM.

Magnus slipped away from Alec and made his way to the kitchen as quietly as he could. He started making coffee before preparing breakfast for them. By the time he finished it was 9:30. He thought Alec must've been awake by then and carried a tray of food into the room.

He entered the room to see Alec still asleep and hugging Magnus' pillow. He chuckled at the sight and set the tray down on the nightstand. He moved to the window and threw the curtains open. "Wake up Alexander," he said. 

Alec groaned and turned away from the windows and slammed a pillow on his head. "I don't wanna." 

Magnus crawled into the bed and over to Alec. He pressed kisses along his shoulder and up his neck to his ear. "I made waffles."

"Homemade?" He asked, peaking out from under the pillow.

"Yeah."

"Ugh. I don't wanna get up," 

Magnus chuckled and removed the pillow from Alec's face. "Then I guess it's a good thing I brought it in here then."

Alec sat up and stretched. "You're the best."  
He accepted the food Magnus offered and ate. 

"I was thinking about going to visit the kids at the hospital and if you might join me? As my photographer of course. Unless you want to come as my boyfriend?" 

"I think that's a great idea. And if you want me there as your boyfriend all you have to do is ask, Kitten." Alec smiled. "Does this mean you want the public to know about me?" 

Magnus nodded. "But only if you want to."

Alec nodded and finished eating. "We should get ready," he said as he got up. Magnus followed and in an hour they were on their way to the children's hospital.

When they arrived, they walked over to the reception desk. "Hey. My manager called a few hours ago so that I could surprise the kids."

"Of course, Mr.Bane. We were all very excited to hear you were coming back." 

"I am as well."

The nurse nodded, "Well you know the way."  
Magnus grabbed Alec and pulled him towards the rooms. They stopped at the first room and Magnus knocked on the door before entering.

A little girl,about eleven, looked up from her book and at over at the door. Her jaw dropped when she saw Magnus. "Oh my God! You're here!" 

Magnus chuckled before looking at the girl's mother for permission to hug her. When she nodded Magnus did just that. "Hey Sam. Long time no see."

"You remember me?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget my number one fan?" He chuckled and looked at Alec. Sam followed his line of sight and looked as if she just noticed him there. 

"Who's that?"

"I'm Alec. Magnus' boyfriend," Alec said.

"Really? I've been wanting to know what he looked like for forever. Can we take a picture? Please?"

Magnus chuckled, "Sure." Alec took the phone from Sam's mom and they posed for the picture. "Say glitter!"

Alec rolled his eyes as he took the picture. He handed the phone back and picked up his guitar from the floor.

"Are you guys gonna sing?" Sam asked.

"Later," Magnus said. "I hope we'll see you there." He hugged her again and waved as he and Alec left the room.

They made their way around the hospital and visited the other kids before stopping outside another door where they heard a soft singing. 

Magnus smiled before he knocked and entered to see a girl, about seventeen, look up from her laptop. "Hey, Georgia. How are you doing?" Magnus asked.

"I'm good. Apart from the fact I'm dying, I mean." She smiled at him and noticed Alec. "You're Alec Lightwood! I watch your videos all the time."

"Thanks. Which is your favorite?"

"Everyone is Gay, obviously. I told my mom that I was gay after I saw it."

"That's great, Georgia. Where is she?" Magnus said.

Georgia scratched the back of her head. "Uh. She hasn't been back since I told her."

"I'm sorry. I wish parents could accept their children no matter what," Alec said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What about your parents?" She asked.

"My mom was fine with it but my dad wasn't. He pretended to be but when my siblings came out he left us all. I thought everything would be worse when he did. But it got better. We didn't have to deal with his homophobic comments and his crap." He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote his number on it. "If you ever want to talk, call me."

"We're going to the lobby now for a mini concert. Do you want to walk with us?" Magnus asked. Georgia nodded and got up.

They walked to the lobby in silence. When the reached it there were chairs set up and most were already occupied by kids ranging from from five to eighteen. 

Georgia sat in a chair in the back and Magnus and Alec made their to the front of the group. "Hey guys. Alec was wondering if you wanted to be on his YouTube channel?" The kids were very excited.

"Would that be okay?" He asked their parents. When they nodded he took out his camera and wet it up. 

"Hey everyone. I have some special guests today. We're at the children's hospital today. Make sure donate to help them out. These kids are pretty great," he said to the camera. 

"Hey!" Magnus said.

"Oh yeah. It's my boyfriend here instead of my siblings," he turned the camera to face Magnus, who waved.

He placed the camera at an angle that would get everyone in the frame. "Do you guys have anything you want to hear?" He asked.

"How about Aline Penhallow's new song?" Sam suggested.

"Great idea. She's my cousin actually. For some reason she doesn't tell me when she releases a song," he said. "I haven't heard it yet. What's it called?" He asked.

"Keep Holding On," Sam said.

"Alright. I got it." He turned to Magnus. "Do you know it?" He nodded.

"Izzy sent it to me last week."

"Traitors," he mumbled. They pulled out their guitars and starting playing. Alec started singing.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

Magnus joined the chorus and sang the second verse.

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side, I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

They sang the rest of the song together I'm perfect harmony.

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Keep holding on  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

"That was amazing! But how did you know the words if you haven't heard it yet?" A teenage boy named Michael asked. 

"I helped her write it," he stage whispered.

"That's so cool! Having people sing your songs must be awesome."

Magnus smirked when Alec looked at him. "It is," Alec said

"Any more requests?" The rest of the time was spent with singing request. Anything from Barney to Queen.

"What about you Georgia," Alec asked. She hasn't said anything the entire time.

"Um. Could you do This is Me? From The Greatest Showman?" She asked.

Alec smiled. "One of my favorites. How about you sing it with us?"

"Yeah. Come on Georgia. We heard you singing earlier. It was fantastic," Magnus told her. He gestured for her to come up.

"Um. Okay.". She made her way over and sat in a chair that a nurse had placed between them. 

"Are you ready?" Alec asked. When she nodded Alec and Magnus began to play. Alec nodded at Georgia to start singing, smiling encouragingly.  
She took a deep breath and sang.

I am not a stranger to the dark  
Hide away, they say  
'Cause we don't want your broken parts  
I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one'll love you as you are  
But I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious

Alec and Magnus joined in during the chorus and cut off at the second verse. Then joining in for the rest of the song.

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
Another round of bullets hits my skin  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in  
We are bursting through the barricades and  
Reaching for the sun (we are warriors)  
Yeah, that's what we've become (yeah, that's what we've become)  
I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
This is me  
and I know that I deserve your love  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'cause there's nothing I'm not worthy of  
(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
This is brave, this is proof  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I'm gonna send a flood  
Gonna drown them out  
Oh  
This is me

Georgia smiled at the end of the song when Magnus and Alec hugged her. "Great job," Alec whispered.

When the straightened up Magnus said, " I think we have time for one more. Anything else? 

When nobody said anything as Georgia sat back in her seat in the back, a nurse asked, "Do have a new song Alec?"

"Yes. I do actually. Do you want to hear it," he asked the group. After several nods Alec picked up his guitar. "Sorry, Kitten. Looks like I have to sing by myself."

"Don't worry Darling. I love hearing you sing." He kissed his cheek and moved his chair between Sam and Georgia. "This is gonna be amazing," he whispered to the girls.

Alec chuckled and started playing again. 

OVERVIEW  
LYRICS  
LISTEN  
OTHER RECORDINGS  
PEOPLE ALSO SEARCH FOR  
I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high  
There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb  
The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I  
I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, 'cause  
There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb  
There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes you gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb  
Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith

Alec finished the song to a round of applause, Magnus being the loudest of all. Alec laughed and turned to the camera. "Well that's all for now. Bye!!" He waved and a chorus of goodbyes rang through the lobby.

"I really wish we didn't have to go, but we do," Magnus sighed. They gave more hugs and promised to come back soon before making their way to the parking lot, hand in hand.

"We have to do that again. That was so much fun!" Alec said as he settled into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot. 

"We definitely will," Magnus said and held Alec's hand over the console. They walked through the front door when they made it to Magnus' apartment, not caring about the paparazzi anymore.

"I have to edit and post this," Alec said when they entered. 

Magnus kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay Angel. I'll order dinner. What do you want?" 

"Thai sounds good," he said.

"Okay, then," he kissed him and walked away. Once he had ordered. He started scrolling through Instagram. After a while Cat called him.

"Hey Cat," he said happily.

"Hello Magnus," she responded.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Even though Magnus couldn't see her, he was sure she rolled her eyes. "I was able set up a meeting for Alec with Alicante Records. If it goes well he could get a contract and I'd be his manager."

"Are you serious?" He was so happy for Alec.

"Yeah. It's Saturday at two. Please tell him for me. Bye Mags."

"Bye Cat. Thanks." He hung up and wondered how he would tell Alec.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Ocean Eyes- Billie Eilish  
> Mean- Taylor Swift

"Angel?" Magnus called across the apartment.

"Hmm?" Came Alec's reply.

Magnus walked over and sat next to Alec on the couch. "Cat just told me something," he started.

Alec looked at him. "What is it? Is it bad?" 

Magnus smiled and shook his head. "She said she got you a meeting with Alicante Records. It's Saturday at two and she'll be there to make sure they don't scam you. And--"

"You're serious?" Alec asked in disbelief.

"Dead serious," he said. 

Alec produced the biggest smile Magnus had ever seen. He launched himself at Magnus and hugged him tight. "Thank you. Thank you."

"I didn't do anything. Cat didn't even tell me she was doing anything." 

"I'll thank her later, then," he said. He laughed and pulled back. "I can't believe this. I never thought I would even get the chance."

Magnus reached out and cupped Alec's face. "You deserve this. You are an incredible singer and writer. And if I deserve the world, then I know you deserve the entire galaxy.," Magnus told him. 

Alec smiled and kissed him. It was soft and loving, Alec putting all his feelings into it. He moved his hand the nape of Magnus' neck. Being with Magnus felt right. 

He pulled away when they needed to breathe. "You deserve the universe," he said breathlessly.

Magnus laughed. "Okay so we're doing that now?" He tired to to think of something bigger than the universe. "I can't think of anything but I will. Don't you worry, darling."

"Of course, Kitten," Alec said with mock seriousness.

"I will," Magnus laughed. "But right now..." He pulled out a guitar. "Since you already wrote me a song I thought it was only fair to return the favor."

"Magnus, you didn't-"

Magnus pressed a finger to Alec's lips. Alec smiled from behind it. "Hush. You're gonna love this," he said with confidence.

He removed his hand and starting playing while smiling at Alec.

I've been watching you  
For some time  
Can't stop staring  
At those oceans eyes  
Burning cities  
And napalm skies  
Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes  
Your ocean eyes  
No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes  
No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes  
I've been walking through  
A world gone blind  
Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind  
Careful creature  
Made friends with time  
He left her lonely with a diamond mind  
And those ocean eyes  
No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes  
No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes  
No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes  
No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes

Alec smiled when the song was over. "Did you really write an entire song about my eyes?"

"Of course. I love them. And I couldn't exactly write a song about your dick could I?" 

Alec shook his head as he laughed. "You have to stop doing things like this. I'll never be able to get you out of my head."

"I would hope so," Magnus said with a wink.

"You're impossible," Alec said. "And beautiful. And incredible. And everything I could have ever wanted."

"How am I supposed to respond to that?" Magnus said with mock annoyance.

Alec pulled Magnus closer until they were close enough to kiss. "Order Chinese," he said before he got up. 

Magnus sat stunned. He was going to get him back for that. Alec laughed at the expression on Magnus' face before leaning down to kiss him.

Magnus smiled then. He was still going to make him pay but that didn't matter. He ordered the food and talked about Saturday.

By the time Saturday arrived Alec's video had gone viral and #Malec was trending. He hadn't told anyone about a possible record deal but everyone seemed to notice he was hiding something. 

When Alec pulled up to Alicante Records he saw Vat waiting for him outside. He parked and went over to her. When he hugged her, she squeaked in surprise. "Thanks for this Cat," he said once he pulled back.

"Of course Alec. You are a great singer and the world needs to know that as well," she said with a smile. "But we should probably get in there. Being late would not be a good way to start this meeting." She turned and led Alec through the door.

"No it would not," he said. They walked the rest of the way in silence. They stopped outside a meeting room and Cat turned to him.

"Let me do the talking okay?" When Alec nodded she opened the door and stepped inside. She sat down and gestured for Alec to do the same. "He'll be hear in a minute. Don't do anything stupid."

"I got it. Let you talk, be polite and all other standard meeting stuff," he said and looked over at her.

She rolled her eyes as a tall black man walked in. "Cat,.nice to see you again," he said when he sat down in front of them. He turned to Alec and held out his hand. "I'm Luke Garroway, owner of Alicante Records."

Alec shook his hand. "Alec Lightwood," he replied.

"So let's get started. If we work with you we'll need an album within the next year, two singles and one song to be given to another artist. That is if you do write your songs and can sing. Not that I don't trust Cat's judgement but I haven't heard anything you've sang or wrote."

Alec was about to respond when Cat coughed from beside him. "That would be great. Alec would have no trouble with that. And as for the writing, he has written every song on his YouTube channel,co-written Aline Penhallow's biggest hits and is going to release four songs on Magnus Bane's upcoming album. If you want to hear something now I'm sure Alec wouldn't mind." She looked at him expectingly.

"Go ahead," Luke said and he pointed to a guitar sitting in the corner.

"Uh. Okay." He picked up the guitar before looking at Luke. "Do you want something new or..."

"New. If you wouldn't mind."

"Alright." He mentally went through his songs before he picked something he thought was good. He began playing the guitar before singing the first verse.  
OVERVIEW  
LYRICS  
LISTEN  
OTHER RECORDINGS  
ANALYSIS  
PEOPLE ALSO SEARCH FOR  
You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like a nothing  
You, with your voice like nails  
On a chalk board, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, picking on the weaker man  
You can take me down  
With just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know  
Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down,  
Try to block you out 'cause I never impress you  
I just want to feel okay again  
I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold but the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know what you don't know  
Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening, washed up and ranting  
About the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic  
And alone in life and mean, and mean, and mean, and mean  
But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Yeah someday I'll be big enough  
So you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so (mean)  
Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

Alec finished and looked at Cat and Luke. Cat had a smile on her face, as if she knew they had practically just signed a contract. Luke stood shocked. "That was fantastic. If I may, what was the inspiration for this song?"

"Umm. I was my dad. He always wanted perfection," Alec shrugged nonchalantly even as his heart clenched when he thought of his dad's words.

"I'm sorry about that but I think we can work with you. You're one of the best artists we've had in a while," he said.

He pushed a contract over to them. Cat took it and read it over thoroughly. When she set it down again she signed it and Alec did too. "Great. We'll.be in touch," Luke said as he shook their hands and led them to the door. 

When Cat and Alec left Cat hugged him. Alec hugged her back. "You're the best, Cat," he said. 

"I know," she said and let him go. "Go tell Magnus. I'm sure he's been worrying about it all day."

Alec chuckled. "I'm sure." He waved at her and made his way to his car. He drove over to Magnus' apartment, wanting to tell him in person. When he arrived he was almost exploding with excitement.

He opened the door and entered the room. "Kitten?" He called. Magnus appeared almost instantly. He looked nervous.

"Did you get it?" He had been worrying about it all day and he looked at Alec waiting for answer.

Alec nodded with a smile. "I got.it." 

Magnus jumped into Alec's arms and hugged him tight. He wrapped his legs around him as Alec laughed and spun them around. "I'm so proud of you, Alexander!"

He let go of him and stood back on the ground but didn't back away from him. "We have to celebrate. We can go to the Hunter's Moon. Or Taki's."

Alec looked at him with a smile. "If you insist. You pick."

"Hmm. I'm starving. I was too nervous to eat anything all day. So Taki's."

"Okay be ready in thirty minutes. I'm hungry." He bent to kiss and made his way to the couch. He flopped onto it face first and stayed like that until he heard Magnus laugh. He looked over at his and smiled. "How did I get so lucky to have such a wonderful person like you as my boyfriend?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said and made his way to his room. 

"Twenty-five minutes," Alec called from the couch and Magnus chuckled.

Once they arrived at Taki's they saw Helen again. "Helen! Hey." Alec hugged her and she showed them to a table. 

"Two chicken alfredos and a Pepsi and a diet Coke please." Magnus said as they sat down. 

Helen laughed. "Opposites attract as they say." She walked away and Alec grabbed Magnus' hand over the table and played with his rings.

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend and Helen came back with their drinks. She looked at them and smiled. "You have stop these adoring looks all the time. You're making me look bad,".she said.

Magnus chuckled and shrugged. "What do you expect?" He asked a pointed to Alec, who hadn't looked up.since Helen had said anything. "He's adorable."

Helen chuckled before she was beckoned by a co-worker and left them alone. "I'm not adorable," Alec said as he looked at Magnus. "I'm tall, dark and mysterious," he said. He pouted when Magnus laughed. "I'm serious. I'm a mystery even Scooby Doo couldn't solve."

"Whatever you say Darling," Magnus said. Alec pouted again until Magnus leaned over and kissed him. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," he leaned over to kiss Alec again before heading to the bathroom.

Alec sat there, drinking his Pepsi and fiddling with a napkin when he heard a voice behind him. "Alec?"

Alex shuddered when he heard the voice. He would be able to recognize anywhere. He turned around to face him. "Raj. What are you doing here?".


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Diamonds- Rihanna  
> Must Have Been the Wind- Alec Benjamin

"Raj. What are you doing here?" Alec asked.

"I came to see you, obviously," Raj said with a roll of his eyes.

"And why exactly?" He looked around the restaurant for any sign of Magnus. When he didn't see him he reluctantly turned to see Raj sitting in Magnus' chair. "Can you go? I'm on a date," Alec told him, trying to be polite but he just wanted him gone. He resumes his looking for Magnus.

Raj ignored this piece of information and continued talking. "I want you back. And I know you want be too."

"Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Your video. Issues, I think it was. 'yeab, i got issues. And one of them is how bad I need you'. Sound familiar?"

"I wrote that a week after week broke up. Before I realized how toxic it was. I hated myself when I was with you. I'm happy with Magnus. Go away."He looked up to see Helen looking at them with an arched eyebrow. He looked at her with a look of help and she started making her way over. 

"Okay. I don't believe you but you always were a one person at a time type. You know I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you. I won't stop until you're mine again." He leaned over and kissed him. With tongue and everything. At least he tried to. 

Alec pushed him away. "Magnus is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Helen was by them in an instant and was glad to smack him in the face. "He told you to get lost. Go away. If you come near him again I will not hesitate to kick your ass," she hissed. She dragged him out the door, ignoring the looks of the other diners.

Alec looked up to see Magnus looking shocked. He started walking over slowly. "Magnus?" He asked hesitantly.

Magnus stopped in front of Alec. Neither noticed the confused glances everyone was throwing them. Helen was slowly making her way from the door but stopped when Magnus started talking.

"Am I really the best thing that's happened to you?" He asked. He really hoped Alec meant it. 

Alec placed a hand on Magnus' cheek and smiled at him. "Nothing compares to how happy you make me. You are without a doubt the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Magnus smiled and leaned up to kiss Alec. He pulled him as close as possible, his hands resting on his hips. Alec moved his other hand to the back of Magnus' neck as he deepened the kiss. 

When they broke the kiss Magnus rested his forehead against Alec's. "I'm glad," he whispered.

They only broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked over to see a smiling Helen and scowling manager looking at them. "Looks like we've been kicked out," Helen said. She grabbed both of their hands and they walked out of the restaurant. 

Alec stopped them when they had about a block in silence. "Did you get fired?" He asked Helen. 

She could hear the worry in his voice. "Yeah," she said and hurried to continue before he could apologize. "But it's fine. I was going to quit anyways. The manager is a homophobic asshole. And that's reason enough so don't you dare apologize for anything." She pointed a finger at him.

Alec couldn't seem to help himself. "I'm still sorry," he said. Magnus chuckled when Helen rolled her eyes.

"If you want to make it up to me you always help me with my proposal to Aline."

Alec smiled then. "You're proposing?" 

"Yeah. I was going to ask you if you could please write a song that I could sing to her. You know I'm a pretty decent singer but I couldn't write a song to save my life." She shifted her weight on her feet while she waited nervously for his answer. 

Alec smiled wider. "Of course. When are going to do it?"

"I was going to do it on our date next Friday but if that's too soon I can push it back. And can you be a background singer? I want a big grand proposal. Only the best for Aline."

"That's not a problem at all. And of course I can back you up."

Magnus chose then to speak. "Me too. Please? I've always been a sucker for musical proposals. Please?" He begged Helen.

"Of course Magnus. Who could ever top a proposal with Magnus Bane?" She said.

"A proposal by Magnus Bane," Magnus said with a smirk. Alec rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face. 

"Let's meet Thursday to go over everything," Alec suggested.

"That's great. Thanks so much for this Alec." She hugged him and smiled. 

"Anytime," he replied. She left and Magnus moved closer to Alec to take his hand, intertwining their fingers like it was second nature. 

Alec leaned into him on the walk back to the car. Once they got inside Alec turned to Magnus. "I'm sorry."

Magnus sighed. "You have nothing to apologize for Alec. It's not like you wanted him to show up. We both have exes we would rather forget but those relationships brought us together so I wouldn't change it for the universe."

Alec smiled and grabbed Magnus'hand over the console. "You're amazing."

He let go of Magnus' hand to shift gears but grabbed it again and held on the entire way back to the apartment.

After meeting with Helen on Friday, Magnus and Alec had managed to rope Jace, Izzy and Clary into it.

They were setting their stuff up, keyboard and guitars, in the park when a young girl walked up to Alec. She tugged on his pant leg and when he looked down he smiled.

He crouched down so that he was at eye level with her. "Hi. Can I help you with something?"

She shook her head and smiled shyly at him. "I'm Madzie. My class is on a field trip." She pointed over to a group of kids over by a bench. "Me and my friends like watching you on YouTube when we have free at the orphanage." Alec's heart sank. This girl was too sweet to be in an orphanage. 

"See that boy over there?" She boy at a young boy on the bench. "That's my best friend, Rafael. We saw your video with the kids at the hospital." She looked at the ground for a while before looking up with a shy smile again. "Could you come sing for us sometime? Please? Pretty please?" 

Alec smiled at her. "I would love to Madzie. I'll see when I can stop by okay?"

The biggest grin spread over Madzie's face and she hugged him. " Thanks!" She let go and ran over to Rafael. "He said yes!" She exclaimed when she reached him. Rafael grinned and Alec couldn't hold back a chuckle. He straightened up and continued setting up.

"What was that about?" Izzy asked. 

Before he could answer he got a text from Helen. "Later. Get into place. They're coming." He smiled when Helen and Aline came into view. He turned on the camera that was next to him. 

Aline slowed down a bit when she saw them. She gave them a confused look. " Alec? What are you guys doing here?" Alec just smirked at her and handed Helen a microphone. He started playing the keyboard in front of him and Magnus and the rest of them did as well with their instruments. Aline looked even more confused. " What's going on?"

Alec and Magnus started the song off with a smile.

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

Helen smiled at took her girlfriend's hand as she continued the lyrics.

Find light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I, we're like diamonds in the sky  
You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky  
I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

Alec and Magnus joined for the chorus and smiled at the couple in front of them. They dropped off again during the second verse before joining for the chorus and the end of the song.

So shine bright tonight,  
You and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye,  
So alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Palms rise to the universe, as we moonshine and molly  
Feel the warmth, we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky  
You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes  
So shine bright  
Tonight,  
You and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye,  
So alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
So shine bright  
Tonight,  
You and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye,  
So alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

While the group finished the song Helen got down in her knee and pulled out a ring with ring with small diamonds around the band and a small diamonds on top. The group stopped playing then.

"Aline Penhallow, you are the love of my life and I couldn't imagine spending another second without as my wife. Will you marry me?" 

Aline nodded enthusiastically and held out her hand where Helen put the ring on her finger. Helen stood up and kissed her fiancée. A round of applause and cheers broke them apart, each sporting huge smiles.

"I can't believe you got Alec and Magnus Bane to help you," Aline said.

"He offered when I asked Alec. What was I supposed to do? Say no?" Helen replied as the moved over to the group. 

Alec hugged Aline. "Congrats. You deserve this." Aline smiled at him before she snacked lightly on the arm. 

"Care to tell me why I had to find out you had a boyfriend from the internet?" She asked accusingly.

"Want to tell why you didn't tell me you got a record deal and released a single?" He countered.

"Touchè." She laughed.

"And I have a record deal of my own now," he said. He turned off the camera after remembering it was still on. He could edit that part out, he was planning to tell his viewers later.

"Alec!" All of them exclaimed. 

"You couldn't have told us? We live with you for God's sake!" Jace said. 

"Sorry," he wasn't even sorry. He was finding this very amusing. Magnus slipped an arm Alec's waist and smirked at Jace. 

Izzy pointed an accusing finger at Magnus. "You knew about this," she stated.

"Of course I did. He's my boyfriend after all."

"I can't believe I call you my best friend! When did this happen?" Clary asked.

"Last Saturday," Alec said.

"Is that why you were at Taki's? Celebrating?" Helen asked. When Alec nodded. She groaned. "I'm sorry I ruined it by asking for this" gesturing to the instruments around them.

"Helen. It's fine. If I remember correctly, I'd say it was already ruined." He laughed. 

"Why? What happened?" Aline asked.

"Raj showed up when Magnus was in the bathroom," Alec said.

"That asshole!" Izzy said angrily. 

"Helen was my knight in a waitress apron," Alec said. "She slapped him and dragged him out." 

"That's my gir- finacée." Aline said. 

"And said some really cheesy shit," Helen said.

Alec stopped her before she could continue. "Don't you are say anything."

"I don't need to. I recorded it," she pulled out her phone. Alec tried to grab it but Magnus held him back, laughing at his boyfriend. 

Jace,Izzy and Clary were reaching for it too. "I won't show it because you helped me with this but remember, now u can blackmail you." 

Alec's friends whined at her words and Alec sighed. "I think I changed my mind. I don't think I like you anymore "

Helen and Aline laughed. They each kissed his cheek before saying goodbye and thanks. They walked away hand in hand, smiling lovingly at each other.

Once they were out of earshot Clary turned to him. "How could not tell us about Raj?" 

"It's fine Carrot. Nothing happened." 

"I wouldn't say the that. He did kiss you."

"He kissed you?!" Jace and Izzy screamed at the same time. 

"Just leave it alone guys," Alec sighed. He didn't want Magnus to ask questions about Raj, even if he knew was inevitable.

"Fine. We'll talk later." Izzy and turned to leave but Clary stated where she stood.

"You know you can talk to me about it, right?" 

"I know, Clary. I was actually wondering if I could ask you something." He turned to Magnus. "Privately." Magnus took the hint, kissed his cheek and gestured to a nearby bench.

Clary waited until Magnus was far enough gh away before turning back to Alec. "What is it, Alec?" She asked, concern coloring her voice.

"Its... I want to let our viewers know about my record deal. And that I won't be able to make a lot of songs for you guys. Since this would be my last video for a while I wanted to sing this song I wrote about you and Sebastian. I know you don't like talking about it but... I don't know. I just wanted people to know they aren't alone. I guess." He looked at Clary, nervously waiting for an answer.

Clary smiled at him and took her hand in his own. "It's been three years and I found a good family with you, Izzy, Jace and Lydia. I'm happy. If this could others like us then I'm more than happy to help you with it." 

Alec smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Carrot. I'm gonna go to my boyfriend now. You want to do it tomorrow?" Clary nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving him.

Alec walked over and sat next to Magnus. Be leaned his head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "Can you tell me why Raj showing up is such a big deal?" 

Alec sighed. "When we're back at your place." When Magnus nodded, Alec relaxed a little into his boyfriend. They sat like that in silence for about an hour before Alec said they should probably go.

When they entered the apartment Alec made his way directly to the couch. When Magnus sat down and wrapped his arms around Alec, Alec pushed them down until he was lying between Magnus' legs, his resting just below his belly button. He turned so he was looking at Magnus, and rested his chin on top of his connected hands.

"Raj was my boyfriend of two years. It ended four years ago. He was emotionally abusive and while he never hit me, he did throw things. Izzy and Jace told me it was bad and I needed to get out. When I finally did, I regretted it for a while. I thought he was all I deserved. For as long as I can remember I was told that I didn't matter and he just confirmed that. Izzy and Jace kept insisting that I mattered and deserved better but I didn't believe them. When I broke up with him and moved into a new apartment I met Clary. She was with this major asshole and I realized that no one deserved to be treated that way. I helped get out and new moved in together. She's been my best friend since," he smiled even as a few stray he couldn't hold back fell down his cheeks. "I had a few relationships after him but I always stopped them before they got too serious. I didn't want them to see all the flaws he caused."

Magnus sat them up and wiped away Alec's tears. "I told you before you deserve the galaxy, I haven't thought of anything yet, and I meant it. You are an extraordinary person, flaws and all. You are the most genuine and caring person I know. And I would hope that you don't cut me off because I rather like you a lot just as you are," Magnus smiled and pressed a kiss to Alec's nose, knowing that always made him smile. 

When Alec smiled, Magnus felt a sense of pride. He loved he could make his boyfriend happy with the smallest gestures. Alec hugged him as tight as possible without cutting off his oxygen. He buried his face in Magnus' neck and breathed in the scent of his boyfriend. "I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon," he whispered. Magnus smiled and starting tracing soothing patterns over Alec's back.

After a while, when Alec had calmed down a little, Magnus pulled back. He looked at Alec's sparkling blue eyes. "Are you okay?" 

Alec nodded. "I want pizza." He said. 

Magnus laughed at his adorable boyfriend. "Pepperoni? He asked, already picking up the phone to order.

"Yeah," Alec said quietly.

When the pizza arrived they snuggled back each other. They ate in silence for a while before Alec broke it. "Kitten?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Angel?" 

Alec smiled at the nickname and looked down at the napkin he was playing with in his lap. "You can say no, but when I was talking to Clary earlier it was about video I wanted to do soon. Like I said Clary wasn't in a good place when we met. I wrote a song about it and tommorow we're doing it. I wanted to give others like us a voice. We are both sharing our stories and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about Camille. You don't have to, of course." 

Magnus sat still for a minute. That had not been what he was expecting. "I don't know. You and Clary have had a while to heal from everything and for me it's barely been a year. I'll come for moral support but I need some time to think about it."

Alec nodded. " I understand." They settled into a comfortable silence before they finished their pizza and headed to bed.

The next day they walked through Alec's apartment door to find everything set up and Clary waiting for them.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey biscuit." Magnus smiled at her. "Can we get this started before I change my mind again?" Alec nodded and Clary just looked confused.

"Magnus is gonna be in the video for a little bit." Magnus had told Alec earlier that morning that he would do it. He said that both Alec and Clary's relationships were with men and wanted people to know that women can be the abusers too.

Clary turned on the camera and everyone settled onto the couch. "Hey guys," Clary started. "This video is a little darker than the others so veiwer discretion is advised." She paused to take a deep breath. "This is not something I like to talk about but it is crucial to the video. About three years ago I was in a physically abusive relationship. Sebastian would hit me when he didn't get his way. He would throw things at me and a lot of other terrible things. Alec had just moved into the apartment under ours and we got into a fight. There were plates being thrown and lots of yelling. Alec came upstairs and asked what was going on. He didn't believe the answer I gave him andade sure to check on me everyday until he helped me put him behind bars. I probably wouldn't be here without him," she smiled at Alec and he and Magnus sandwiched her in a hug.

Alec took a breath before facing the camera. "Before I moved into Clary's building I was living with my boyfriend. Raj was emotionally abusive and threw things but it wasn't nearly as bad as Clary. He messed with my self-esteem and I thought I wasn't worth anything better. Jace and Izzy helped me realize that I was and helped helped me get out of that relationship. He is still around somewhere and had recently crashed one of our dates. I like to think I've gotten over what he did but I haven't completely. If it was for a friend I don't know what would have happened then. So thank you Helen." He nodded at the camera before turning to his boyfriend with an encouraging smile. 

Magnus nodded and took a deep breath. "As I'm sure a lot of you know, I was recently in a relationship with model and singer, Camille Belcourt. She made me feel like nothing and before i met Alec, I thought I was nothing. She constantly brought me down and told how worthless I was. She said I wouldn't find or deserve anyone better than her. And for the longest time I believed her. But I'm glad she was wrong," he smiled over at Alec before he continued. "I was scared to get close to anyone after her but Alec reminds everyday of how beautiful he thinks I am and how much he appreciates me. And I don't think I could have found anyone better."

"I'm so sorry Magnus," Clary said, she had a few tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. 

"It's okay Biscuit," he hugged her and looked at Alec over her shoulder. 

Alec turned to the camera again. "If you or anyone you know is in any type of abusive relationship, do not hesitate to seek out help. There are people who understand and can help. As the number for the abusive relationship hotline will be in the description box as well as on the bottom of the screen."

Alec smiled at Clary and Magnus. "This is a song about Clary and Sebastian from perspective. 

He started playing his guitar and started singing.

I heard a glass shatter on the wall in the apartment above mine  
At first I thought that I was dreamin'  
But then I heard the voice of a girl  
And it sounded like she'd been cryin'  
Now I'm too worried to be sleepin'  
So I took the elevator to the second floor  
Walked down the hall and then I knocked upon her door  
She opened up and I asked about the things I've been hearing  
She said, "I think your ears are playing tricks on you"  
Sweater zipped up to her chin  
"Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you  
But I have to go back in  
Wish I could tell you about the noise  
But I didn't hear a thing"  
She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"  
She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"  
So I was layin' on the floor of my room  
Cold concrete on my back  
No, I just couldn't shake the feeling  
I didn't want to intrude 'cause I knew that I didn't have all the facts  
But I couldn't bear the thought of leavin' her  
So I took the elevator to the second floor  
Walked down the hall and then I knocked upon her door  
She opened up and I asked about the things I've been hearing  
She said, "I think your ears are playing tricks on you"  
Sweater zipped up to her chin  
"Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you  
But I have to go back in  
Wish I could tell you about the noise  
But I didn't hear a thing"  
She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"  
She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"  
Aim my boombox at the roof, I'm playing "Lean on Me"  
Just so that she knows that she can lean on me  
And when she hears the words, I hope she knows she'll be okay  
Aim my boombox at the roof, I'm playing "Lean on Me"  
Just so that she knows that she can lean on me  
And when she hears the words, I know exactly what I'll say  
Promise I'm not playing tricks on you  
You're always welcome to come in  
You could stay here for an hour or two  
If you ever need a friend  
We can talk about the noise, when you're ready, but 'til then  
I'll say, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"  
I'll say, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind  
Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"

Clary had started crying and Magnus wasn't much better. Alec himself had a few tears sliding silently down his cheeks. They wrapped Clary up in another hug and stayed like that for a little while. Once they had calmed down a little, Alec straightened up.

"So while the rest of this video is pretty sad, I have some good news. Last week I was offered a record deal and have working on an album that will be released within the next year. As well as working on Magnus' album. What he would do without me, I don't know."

"I would be lying alone in my bed, eating Chinese takeout and binging Project Runway," Magnus said.

"Like you don't do that now," Alec grinned at his boyfriend.

"I said alone. You're always with me now."

Clary chuckled when Alec rolled his eyes fondly. "Anyway. This will be the last video I will appear in and I won't have much time for writing some for these guys. But we will be posting a happier video later this week with my cousin Aline and her fi-girlfriend, Helen."

"I can't wait for that. It was so cute," Clary said. "You guys are in for a treat."

"But for now," Magnus said, "we have to go. Lydia won't be able to keep her bakery open without her best customer." He paused as he thought a little. "Okay. Maybe second best. I have a feeling Izzy might be the favorite customer."

Alec and Clary laughed. "You're probably right," Alec said, "and we do need to go," he said as he glanced at his watch. "I might make the rare appearence but until then, bye!!"

Magnus and Clary said goodbye and Alec turned the camera off. They all slumped against the couch and took a deep breath. "I'm so proud of both of you," Alec said. "I know that was easy and I really appreciate it."

"We're proud of you too, Alec. We'd do anything for you," Clary told him. 

"I'm really happy I was able to get that off my chest. So thank you for giving me that." 

Alec smiled. "We really do need to go though. Want to come with us, Carrot?" 

"I think I'm just stay here for a while." She said. Alec kissed her forehead and Magnus hugged her.

"Goodbye, Biscuit."

Alec and Magnus walked out of the building and down the street, hand in hand. Prepared for anything the world threw at them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Just A Kiss- Lady Antebellum  
> Dynasty-MIIA

A month later Alec found himself sitting Magnus' couch. He had been sitting there writing for his album for at least two hours when Magnus wrapped arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Take a break," he said. Alec shook his head and continued writing. "You've been working on this for hours. Come with me to the recording studio."

Alec looked at him. "Only the singers, their managers and people working are allowed in the recording studio," Alec said confused.

"If you thought you were only going to write for my album and not feature on at least one of them with that gorgeous voice of yours, I'm afraid you are mistaken." Magnus smiled at his boyfriend. Alec had stopped writing and was looking shocked.

"You want me to sing with you?"

"I mean we do it all the time, why deny the world of such perfection?" He chuckled as he stood up and pulled on his jacket. He moved towards the.door before turning back to see Alec still on the couch. "You coming?"

Alec nodded and put on his own jacket, completely forgetting about his own album.

They arrived outside the studio and saw Cat. "This is unexpected," she as she eyed Alec.

"Alexander will be singing with me. And then staying after while I do the others. If anyone has a problem they can keep it to themselves."

Cat sighed. "I wish you would've said something about it before but what else should I expect?" She turned and led a chuckling Magnus and Alec through the building.

When they walking into the recording booth, more than one head looked up. "He's not supposed to be here," one of them said. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. "That rule is so that no one releases anything. And considering Alexander has been writing a lot of these, I don't see a problem. 

Another head looked around as he took his headphones off. He looked at Alec and smiled. "Alec?" He said.

"Andrew?" He walked over and hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me you were still in New York?"

Andrew pulled away and smiled. "Just got back. California had too many stuffy rich people. I know here it's not much better, but my friends are here."

Magnus watched the exchange with a confused expression. "How do you know I'm each other?" He asked.

Alec turned back to him. "Andrew is my ex-boyfriend. We're still friends and was my highschool best friend." When he saw the slightly worried expression on Magnus' face, he quickly reassured him. "He's nothing like Raj."

"Believe me. If I was in New York at the time I would have kicked his ass," Andrew said. "We sure get started if we don't want to be here all night." He turned to the other guy in the room. "Alec stays," he said sternly.

Magnus led Alec into the part where they would be singing. Alec set up his keyboard and Magnus grabbed his guitar. They set up until they were ready. "You ready, Angel?" Magnus asked as he smiled over.

"Born ready, Kitten," he returned the smile. "What are we doing?" Magnus hand over the song and Alec smiled. "One of my favorites."

Andrew smiled at them from behind the glass. He was glad Alec had found someone good for him. He could already tell from the few minutes in their presence that they were perfect for each other. "Ready?" When they both and started playing he hit the record button. 

Magnus started the first bit then Alec took over before they joined together.

Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
When it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile  
I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back  
When I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

Alec smiled over at Magnus and Magnus did the same. Alec would join in the song every once in a while before joining for the last part of the song.

I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer  
To the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
No it's never felt so right  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave,  
But you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right  
With just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight

"That was amazing guys," Andrew said as they finished. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus from behind almost immediately. He kissed the side of Magnus neck and Magnus giggled. "We have a few solos so you're gonna have to let go of Magnus, Alec." 

Andrew and Cat laughed at Alec's expression. Alec shook his head and held Magnus' tighter. "I don't wanna," he whined.

"Five minutes," he said before he turned off the microphone that allowed them to communicate through the glass. He turned to Cat, who sat in the chair beside him. "Is he happy?" He asked her.

"They both are," she said. "I haven't seen Magnus this happy in a long time." She turned and smiled at the pair, still wrapped around each other in their own world. She turned back to Andrew with a look that could kill. "If you even think of trying to get him back, I will kick you in the balls with steel toe boots."

Andrew raised his hands in surrender. "I am very happy with my boyfriend. I'm just glad Alec finally found someone he deserves and is happy. I couldn't stand seeing him as sad as he was the last time I visited."

"I know neither of them have had a good experiences witg relationships and I'm beyond grateful for Alec and everything he's done for Magnus." 

Andrew nodded and they both looked over at the happy couple. "I think it's gonna last." 

"I hope so."

The sat in silence before Andrew eventually had to break them up. "Okay, guys. Let's get this going again." Alec groaned and kissed Magnus before making his way over to Andrew and Cat. 

He slumped into an empty chair and crossed him arms with a pout. "Why are so mean?" He said.

Andrew chuckled but otherwise ignored Alec's complaints. "Magnus, let me know when you're ready." Magnus nodded and set up again. When he gave Andrew a thumbs up, Andrew hit record and Magnus started playing the keyboard. 

Alec recognized it instantly. It was one of about Camille and while Alec hated anything to do with her, he loved this song. He was really proud of it.

Some days it's hard to see  
If I was a fool, or you, a thief  
Made it through the maze to find my one in a million  
Now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living  
And all I gave you is gone  
Tumbled like it was stone  
Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake  
Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made  
Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up  
The scar I can't reverse  
When the more it heals the worse it hurts  
Gave you every piece of me, no wonder it's missing  
Don't know how to be so close to someone so distant  
And all I gave you is gone  
Tumbled like it was stone  
Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake  
Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made  
Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up  
It all fell down, it all fell down,  
It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down  
It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down, it  
It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down  
And all I gave you is gone  
Tumbled like it was stone  
Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake  
Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made  
Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up  
It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down, it  
It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down  
It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down (and all I gave you is gone)  
Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up

Magnus finished the song and Andrew ended the recording. "I'm confused. What kind of album is this? I thought it was a love album at first but then he sings this."

Magnus walked out at that moment and sat on Alec's lap. "From Old To New. It's about moving from my ex girlfriend to my new boyfriend. It starts with songs about her and then about him and the last one is surprise. Alec hasn't seen or heard it." Alec glared playfully at him. "And he won't until it's released. Alec wrote that song actually," he leaned his head on Alec's shoulder and looked at Andrew.

"That's actually a really cool idea. And I should have guessed wrote that. No offense, but it seemed a little more of Alec's style than yours."

"None taken. But we have more to do. So let's do it so I can go cuddle with my boyfriend." He got up and walked about into the room. 

Andrew chuckled. "You never liked cuddling when we were together," he said.

"That's because you're about as cuddly as a cactus," Alec replied instantly.

"My boyfriend would disagree."

"You have a boyfriend? We need to get together and catch up.".Alec said.

"Yeah. I'm free this weekend. As long as your boyfriend doesn't mess up too bad."

Alec gasped in mock offense. "How dare you? Magnus is nothing short of perfection." Andrew looked over at Cat with a smile.

"How long have you been together?" He asked while Magnus set up again. 

"Three months."

"Really? I have to step up my game. You're making me look bad."

Alec chuckled and they spent the rest of the time bickering like they used to. Alec listened to all of Magnus' songs before he was ordered out for the surprise, which was the last song they were recording.

When everyone walked out, Andrew came up to Alec. He handed Alec and piece of paper. "Here's my number. You free Saturday at two?" Alec nodded. Andrew clapped him on the back. "You're gonna love the song." With that he left and Alec waited for Magnus.

Magnus see Alec waiting and decided to sneak up behind him. He walked up slowly and was just about to wrapped his arms around him when Alec spoke. "Hey Magnus."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I saw you in that mirror," he said and pointed to a mirror a little bit away. Alec turned around then locked his hand behind Magnus'neck. "Let's go?"

Magnus kissed him and took one of his hands and they walked to the car again. They entered Magnus' apartment and cuddled on the couch. "Remember that girl that came up toe when we were setting up for Helen and Aline?" Alec asked. When Magnus turned to him and nodded he continued. "She saw our video of the children's hospital and asked if I could do that at the orphanage. That's where she lives. Cat already made the arrangements and I was wondering if you want to come with me?"

Magnus smiled at him. "When?"

"Tomorrow?" He said but it sounded more like a question.

"Alexander," Magnus sighed. "You have stop this. I need time to properly plan an amazing outfit," he said exasperatedly, but the smile on his face let Alec know he wasn't actually mad.

"You're beautiful in everything," he said. He kissed Magnus on the cheek before he whispered in his ear. "Or nothing." 

"Alexander!" Magnus laughed but led them into his room anyways.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Brave- Sara Bareilles  
> Lost Boy- Ruth B

The next morning Alec woke before Magnus,which wasn't usual. He usually got up and made breakfast or took a shower but he decided to just watch his beautiful boyfriend sleep. They were facing each other and Alec just smiled over at him.

This was his favorite Magnus. Magnus relaxed and makeup free. It always made him feel lucky that he got to see Magnus like this. 

"You're staring," Magnus said without opening his eyes.

"Who can just look away from something as beautiful as all the stars?" Alec replied.

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat at Alec's words. He smiled and opened his eyes. "People who see the Angel standing next to it." He said.

Alec smiled wider before leaning over to kiss Magnus. "I don't want to get up," he groaned when they broke the kiss. Magnus snuggled closer to him after he said that. "You're not making it easier, you know."

"I wasn't trying to, darling." 

Alec sighed and stayed there for a while. Magnus' head on Alec's stomach, legs entwined and Alec running his hands through Magnus' hair. He loved Magnus' hair like this, without any products. 

After a while, Alec glanced over at the clock. 8:30AM. "I need to get going. I have to be at the bakery in half an hour." He moved away from Magnus and Magnus groaned.

"Why?" He whined. 

"Because I still work there. Even if it is part-time," Alec said as he got up. After his record deal, Alec had been made a part-time employee and Lydia hired Helen.

Once Alec was dressed and ready to leave he went back to the bed. Magnus had cocooned himself in the blankets and buried his head the pillows. Alec chuckled at his adorable boyfriend. "Meet me later, okay?" When Magnus made a noise of agreement, Alec kissed his cheek and left the apartment.

Alec walked into the bakery and put on his apron. He walked behind the counter and started taking orders when Lydia walked out of the kitchen.

"You're late."

"I know. Magnus didn't want to let me go." Alec chuckled.

"You guys are the cutest," Lydia said and smiled.

"If you say so," Alec said.

"It's the truth!" They heard Simon call from the kitchen. Lydia chuckled.

"No it not!" He yelled back.

Helen appeared on Alec's other side out of nowhere. "Yeah it is."

Alec shook his head. "You're all delusional," he said as Simon walked out the kitchen and leaned on the counter opposite of them.

"You were a blushing mess on your first date," Helen said.

"You wrote and sang him a song on your third date," Lydia added.

"Everytime he comes in you write beautiful on his cup instead of his name," Simon pitched in.

"That's doesn't mean anything," Alec said, crossing his arms defensively.

Lydia stole his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and turned it on. She showed everyone Alec's lockscreen before showing it to Alec. "Look at this and tell me you and Magnus are not the cutest couple ever," she dared.

He looked at it. It was the same as it has been since he started dating Magnus, the picture that Izzy took of them on the couch. "No. We're not."

The three of them rolled their eyes. "He wrote half an album about you, Alec," Simon said.

"And if you don't agree with us, I do have a certain video that I could use as proof," Helen said with a smirk.

"We're NOT." Alec insisted. Why can't they just let it go, he thought.

"I'm sorry Alec, but you leave me no choice." Helen pulled out her phone and Alec sighed. He turned to the next customer. When he turned back they were huddled around Helen's phone. 

"Dude, you're so adorable it's a little disgusting," Simon said as he looked up at Alec.

"Fine. We can be quite affectionate at times."

Helen rolled her eyes. "That's the best we're.gonna do," she sighed.

"Fine," Simon and Lydia groaned. 

"Good. Now I need cookies. Lots of them," Alec said to Lydia.

"Why?"

"Magnus and I are singing with the kids at the orphanage."

"You guys are amazing," Helen said. Just as Alec was about to respond, the door opened and Magnus walked in. Alec's eyes lit up at the sight of his boyfriend and completely ignored his friends when Magnus stopped in front of them.

"Hey, Angel," he said with a kiss. 

"I see you finally got out of bed," he teased.

"Of course, you weren't there."

"Are you fucking serious?" Alec heard Simon say but didn't bother to turn around. Simon turned to Magnus. "Can you tell your boyfriend that you're the cutest couple on the planet?"

Alec groaned as Magnus chuckled. Alec turned around to face his friends. "This again?"

"Don't worry, Samantha, he knows. He's just modest," Magnus said as Alec handed him a white chocolate mocha even though he hadn't ordered yet. "I'll be in my corner," he said as he turned dramatically and glided to his table. 

Simon left to make the cookies and Lydia said something about paperwork before she left. Alec and Helen made small talk throughout the rest of Alec's shift. 

At the end of his shift, Alec took the box of cookies Simon made and made his way over to Magnus. He sat in the chair next to him and rested his head on his shoulder. "Hey, Kitten. You ready to go?"

"Just a minute. I'm just looking over the details for when I appear on Jimmy Fallon." He continued working until they only had an hour before they needed to be there.

Alec grabbed Magnus' hand after he had packed his stuff away and waved at Helen who was still at the counter. 

They hurried into the car and pulled out of the parking lot quickly. They drove as fast as the speed limit allowed and had only just managed to get there in time. They parked and opened the trunk to get out the keyboard,guitar and camera they were using. 

They hurried into the building and almost ran into a woman who was waiting for them. "Sorry we're late," Alec told her. 

"No problem, Mr. Lightwood. I'm Hannah," she said as she held out her hand. 

He accepted her hand, "Please, call me Alec," he said. 

Magnus shook her hand as well. "Thank you for having us."

"It's a pleasure. Although I was unaware of you joining us."

"As was I until yesterday evening," Magnus replied, looking over at Alec.

"Sorry," he shrugged. "I just thought you like to come."

"Well I'm sure the kids will be happy to see both of you," Hannah said and starting leading them to the room they would be using. "I wanted this to be a surprise. But for some reason Madzie has been talking about this for a month." She glanced at Alec as she said it.

"I don't break my promises," Alec said with a smile. Magnus smiled at him as they entered a room. 

"Set up everything you need and I'll get the kids," Hannah said. They nodded and she left them alone.

Alec set up the camera and Magnus the keyboard. It only took five minutes and they sat down and started the intro. "Hey guys. It's been a while since you've seen me and I'm here with Magnus again. We're at Downworld Orphanage to sing with the kids again. I've met a couple of them and they're pretty great. They don't know we're here, let's see what happens." He grinned at the camera and looked over at the door as kids started coming in.

A line of kids came in and sat down. Some couldn't barely contain their excitement when they saw Magnus. Others ran up to hug them. Alec glanced around looking for Madzie. He saw Rafael but couldn't find her anywhere. "Where's Madzie?".he asked Hannah. 

"She said she didn't want to come downstairs. She's tired of the surprises of cookies and ice cream. I told her she would really like this one but she refused," she said sadly.

"Can I see if I can get her to come down?" He asked. She nodded and told him where her room was. 

Alec made his way out of the room and up the stairs. When he reached the second floor he looked for the room Hannah had said. The doors were all the same except for the names on them. He stopped outside the one that said MADZIE. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"Go away, Miss Hannah," he heard Madzie sniffle. 

Alec opened the door and called out. "Madzie?" He saw her lying on her stomach on her bed. She didn't seem to hear him and Alec noticed she was crying. 

Alec walked over to the bed and crouched down beside it. "Madzie?" She turned to him and blinked a couple times before sitting up quickly. Alec moved to sit next to her on the bed and wiped away her tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Alec? I thought you weren't coming anymore," she said quietly. 

"Is that why you're crying?" He asked. Madzie nodded but shook her head a moment later. "Do you want to tell me?" He asked softly and started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"The kids at school were making fun of me again. They said I'm a weirdo. Because I don't have a mommy and daddy. And everyone thought I was lying when I said I talked to you," she said as she started crying again.

Alec crouched in front of her again and tilted her chin to look at him. "Madzie. You are not a weirdo okay? You are a amazing little girl and anyone would be lucky to have a kid like you. Okay?" He smiled at her and wiped her tears again.

She nodded. "Okay."

"Good. How about we go downstairs and join everyone else?" When Madzie nodded, Alec picked her up and carried her on his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

Alec set her down when they arrived again and directed her to a chair at the front. He walked over to Magnus and sat down in beside him. "I passed out the cookies when you were away," Magnus whispered as he handed Madzie one. He turned to Madzie. "It's nice to meet you, Madzie. Alec was really excited about this."

She smiled and ate her cookie. "I have a really good song for the you all. But specifically for Madzie," Alec said as he smiled at her. 

He whispered the song to Magnus before they both started singing and playing.

You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
And they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you  
Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave  
Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down  
By the enemy  
Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, stop holding your tongue  
Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is  
Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

Magnus felt a rush of emotion for the man beside him. He could find the perfect song to tell this little girl she shouldn't listen to what others told her. 

The kids clapped when they finished and Alec smiled. "I'm sorry I don't know any of your names. Can you introduce yourselves before we continue?" Alec said. 

The kids introduced themselves one by one. Telling Alec their name and what they liked to do while the camera caught everything. Alec felt proud of himself that he was giving all of them an extra chance of getting a new family. 

When everyone had introduced themselves there was only one left. "Rafael?" Alec asked. Rafael looked up. "What do you like to do?" Rafael scooted closer to Madzie so she could whisper something in his ear.

"Umm. I like fashion," he said quietly.

"That's great, Rafael!" Magnus said with a smile. "I do too." Rafael looked at him with a shy smile.

"Does anyone have a song they want us to sing?" Alec asked. They spent the rest of the time taking requests from everyone. They mostly sang songs that were on the radio and time flew by with music and smiles.

"We only have time for one more," Magnus said and everyone raised their hands, each having a song they wanted. "What about you Rafael? Do you want a song?" Magnus noticed he hadn't said anything else after introducing himself. 

Rafael shifted nervously in his seat. "Can...Can you Lost Boy?" He asked. "It's my favorite," he added quietly.

Magnus looked confused as he looked over at Alec. Alec was shocked. That was one of his older songs from the beginning of his channel. He didn't think it was his best work but Rafael thought it was good and that was good enough for him.

"I don't think I've heard that one," Magnus whispered to Alec.

"And you call yourself my boyfriend," he whispered back before he addressed the kids. "Magnus doesn't know this one so he's just going to sit there."

Magnus stuck out his tongue at his boyfriend but smiled after Alec did the same.

Alec started playing the guitar before he started singing. 

There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too  
Then one night, as I closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me  
I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day  
I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

Alec smiled as he continued the song. He nodded his head over at Rafael. When they looked they saw Rafael and Madzie quietly singing along. Magnus smiled as he looked back at Alec.

Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling  
Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last  
And for always I will say  
I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

The kids clapped and Rafael smiled at Alec. Alec turned to the camera for the outro. "That was a lot of fun. I hope we can do it again soon. Bye!" Magnus and the kids waved and said bye to the camera before Alec turned it off. 

Hannah had the group tell Magnus and Alec thanks and bye before guiding them away. Madzie hung back and Rafael waited by the door for her. Magnus walked over to Rafael and crouched in front of him. "What do you like about fashion, Rafael?" He asked. 

Rafael looked startled for a minute before he smiled. "Everything," he said.

"Clothes, makeup, bags?"

"Clothes escpically. But I like the other stuff too." 

"What if I come back here sometime and we can talk more about it?" Magnus asked with a smile. Rafael returned the smile and nodded.

Alec crouched down when Madzie walked over. "Thanks Alec," she said as she hugged him.

"You're welcome, Madzie," he smiled. "How would you feel about me coming to visit you sometime?" 

"Really?" She asked. When Alec nodded with a smile, she hugged him again and nodded vigorously. 

Alec laughed as she let go. "I'll be back soon, I promise. But we need to go now," he said as he stood up. They walked over to Magnus and Rafael. 

Madzie took Rafael's hand and practically ran upstairs and out of sight.

Alec and Magnus packed up in silence and walked back to the car. They put everything in the trunk before getting in. 

They each took a deep breath before they looked at each other. "We're coming back," they said at the same time. They laughed and Magnus kissed Alec before Alec started the car and drove away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Want U Back- Cher Lloyd  
> Bored- Brooke Alexx  
> Wanted- Hunter Hayes

On Saturday, Alec made his way down the street to the restaurant, Idris, that be was meeting Andrew at. 

When he arrived, he saw Andrew sitting in a booth towards the back. Alec made his way around the tables and sat opposite of Andrew. It was only after he sat down that Alec noticed a man sitting next to Andrew. 

"Alec. Hey," Andrew greeted. "This is my boyfriend, Lorenzo," he said as he gestured to the man 

"Nice to meet you," Alec said as he shook Lorenzo's hand. "If I had known you would be here I would've brought Magnus," he said as he eyed Andrew.

"Don't worry. I was just keeping Andrew company until you got here. And if I wanted to make sure you weren't going to try to take my man, then that's just a bonus," Lorenzo said as he released Alec's hand.

Alec chuckled. "No need to be worried. I am very much over your boyfriend and very very into mine."

"Andrew said as much. I had to make sure. And considering that your face lights up Everytime he's mentioned, I'd have to agree." He leaned down to Andrew's ear. "He's so in love with him," he whispered.

Andrew smiled. "I know," he replied. "I love you," he said and pressed a soft kiss to Lorenzo's lips. 

"I love you too," Lorenzo said and left with a wave back when he made it to the door.

When Lorenzo walked out the door, Alec turned back to Andrew. "So how ling have you been together?"

"Almost four years. We met at a recording studio in LA and something just clicked. But then he got a job offer here and he didn't want me to have to quit. But I did anyway. And here we are," he said with a smile. "I'm planning on proposing."

"Really? When? How?"

"I wanted to do this big elaborate thing because between us he's kind of an attention whore. But I have literally no idea what to do," he said with a groan. 

Alec smirked. "I hear musical proposals can be pretty dramatic."

Andrew was just about to say something when the waitress came up. "Hi, I'm Tessa. I'll be helping you today." She glanced between the pair before her eyes settled on Alec with a glare. "Alec. Who the hell is this? This better not be what I think it is," she said.

"That is not at all what this is. This is Andrew, my best friend from highschool."

"And your ex-boyfriend," Andrew mumbled with a playful gleam in his eye.

"Ex-boyfriend?" She smacked Alec in the head with a straw she took out. "Does Magnus know you're here? If you cheat in him I'll break your foot." She pointed the straw at him as a threat.

"Jeez Tessa. I'm definitely not cheating on the love of my life. Escpically not with Andrew. We were just talking about his proposal to his boyfriend," he said exasperatedly.

Tessa and Andrew just looked at him with matching smiles. Alec was a little scared if he was being honest. "What?"

"The love of your life?" Tessa said with a smirk.

"Shit. He's supposed to be the first person I tell that to," Alec groaned. He crossed his arms over the table and buried his face in his elbow.

Andrew chuckled and turned to Tessa. "I think he just realized something. Can we get two chicken alfredos?"

"No," Alec said, though it was muffled by his sweater. "That's me and Magnus' date night food. Spaghetti and meatballs," he said and didn't bother to look up.

"Spaghetti and meatballs it is," Andrew said. Tessa rolled her eyes fondly as she wrote it down and walked away.

"I hate you," Alec said as he looked up.

"Maybe you should think before bringing up my traumatic past. How do you know Tessa by the way."

"Firstly, Tessa is a friend of Magnus'. And second bringing up your teenage self singing Marry Me by Jason Derulo to a mannequin in JCPENNEY'S, doesn't compare to the realization that I just had."

"Seriously? You just had this revelation now? U kinda need you right now. Why haven't you told him?"

"What do you think?" Alec said. When Andrew just shrugged, Alec rolled his eyes. "He isn't in love with me. Not yet anyway."

Andrew leaned over and smacked Alec in the back of the head just as Tessa came back with their food. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That guy I absolutely one hundred percent in love with you, you dumbass." Andrew turned to Tessa and smiled. "Please tell him not to be a dumbass."

"Don't be a dumbass, Alec," she said before she bent down to whisper in Andrew's ear. "What are we talking about?"

"Alec doesn't think Magnus is in live with him," he told her as he looked at Alec.

Tessa smacked on the head with the pad she used to take orders. "Don't be a dumbass," she repeated sternly. "Magnus doesn't shut up about you. Even if he hasn't said anything he does. Everyone knows it. Me, Cat, your family. Even Will and Jem know and they've been in London for the past month and a half."

"Alright," Alec said. "Can we get back to your relationship stuff?" He asked Andrew. 

Andrew sighed. "I guess." He smiled at Tessa. "Thank you, Tessa."

"Anytime," she said and left them alone again.

"So back to you and Lorenzo," Alec said before Andrew could say anything. 

"You know I've always wanted a musical proposal," Andrew sighed.

Alec grinned. "I knew it. I also know you can't sing for shit, so how is this going to work? I'll write a song and then what?"

"Who said anything about you writing a song?" Andrew said with a raised eyebrow as he took a bite of spaghetti 

Alec smirked and lifted an eyebrow right back. "Are you going to?" He asked and starting eating as well.

"Fine but then what?"

"When are you going to propose?" Alec asked.

"I don't know. Sometme soon. Hopefully within the next two months."

"You're giving me two months to write a song and come up with a plan?" Andrew nodded. "Hmm," Alec said in deep thought.

"You have an idea," Andrew stated. "What is it?"

Alec shook his head and smiled. "I'll have to talk to Magnus about it first. I can tell him, right?"

"Yeah." He took another bite before he looked at Alec again. "Are you gonna tell him?"

Alec didn't need to ask what he was talking about. Alec shook his head. "Not yet. It has to be the perfect moment."

"You're unbelievably cheesy, you know that?" Andrew asked with a smile. 

Alec rolled his eyes but smiled as he continued to eat. "i almost forgot. Do you plan to give Lorenzo a big speech when you ask him?" Andrew shook his head. "Good," Alec said.

They continued to eat and made small talk about various things before they had to go their separate ways. "I'll call you so we can plan something," Alec said whieb they got outside.

Andrew nodded. "Thanks for this."

"Anytime," Alec said and waved as he turned and headed to his car. He drove to Magnus' apartment and let himself in. 

Magnus was sitting on the couch writing in his songbook with a look of concentration on his face. Alec took off jacket and shoes by the door before walking over to him.

"Hey, Magnus," he said with a kiss on the cheek. Magnus hummed in reply and Alec laid down on the couch with his head in Magnus' lap. Magnus stopped writing to let his hands card through Alec's hair. 

"What would you say about the first concert for this album be a charity event?"

"Great idea. What charity?" 

"Well... I've narrowed it down to three. Brooklyn Children's Hospital, Downworld Orphanage, and the Trevor Project," Magnus said as he looked down at his boyfriend.

Alec chuckled. "You couldn't make it easy could you? How about all three?"

"Perfect," he said and leaned down to kiss him. 

"What are you working on now?" Alec asked and looked at the songbook.

"I told you I was meeting with my friend today right?" Magnus asked and continued when Alec nodded. "Well he wanted me to write a song so he could propose to his boyfriend, Andrew."

Alec grinned as he realized. "What's this friend's name?"

"Lorenzo. Why?" Alec laughed and buried his face in Magnus' stomach. "What's so funny?"

"Andrew asked me to do the same thing," Alec said after he calmed down a little. He sat up and grabbed his own songbook off the table. "Can he sing? Because Andrew couldn't sing to save his life."

Magnus shook his head. "He might be good at a lot of things but singing is not one of them. What are planning, Angel?"

Alec passed over his songbook after he flipped through it and found the song. "I wrote this for Helen but then I realized diamonds would be better. And I was thinking we could sing it during the concert and invite them up. And then just see what happens next. Could be fun," Alec said.

"You're a demon behind the face of an angel," Magnus laughed. "I love it. This is going to be the most fun I've had at a concert." He leaned into Alec's embrace as Alec snaked an arm around his waist. "Also. I was wondering if you and your siblings would want to be my band?"

"Anything for you, Kitten." Magnus was about to respond when Alec's phone started raining ringing.

Alec answered and put it on speaker because he didn't want to move away from Magnus to hold it. "what's up, Iz? You're in speaker by the way."

"Have you guys seen it?" 

"Seen what Isabelle?" Magnus asked.

"Camille's album. She released it earlier and she confirmed on Twitter that everything is about Magnus."

"No. We haven't. I didn't even know she was releasing anything," Alec said through gritted teeth.

"That was the point. It was a surprise album. Apparently she's been working on it since Magnus released Breakeven. I'll send you the link. But I've got to go."

"Thanks Izzy," Magnus said and Izzy hung up. A minute later Alec got a text with a link.

Alec turned to Magnus with a worried expression. "We don't have to listen to it."

Magnus shook his head, "No. I need to. It's going to come up in interviews and I'll need to know what they're talking about." He interlocked his hand with Alec's and nodded.

Alec sighed. "Okay." He started the first song and was already cringing away from the sound of Camille's voice.

Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other boy in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with him  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back

"Okay that's enough of that," Alec said as he glared at his phone and Magnus nodded in agreement. Nothing she said could make him want her back, and they both knew that.

"This can't get worse. Right?" He said as he clicked on the next song.

I'm the type of girl that doesn't settle  
Won't wait around 'til you get on my level  
You think you got it all, you think you're special  
But you're not  
Yeah you're hot  
But that don't mean a lot to me  
I'm the type of girl that needs attention  
Step it up, yeah give me some dimension  
Had me buzzin'  
Had me crushin'  
Now you're giving me nothing  
And I'm bored, bored  
I think I like you, but I'm not sure  
Maybe I'm bored, bored  
I think I like you, but I need more  
Baby, I'm bored, bored  
Bored, bored

Magnus turned the song off and Alec looked at him with worry. Magnus had tears in his eyes and he moves away from Alec. "Magnus?"

Magnus let his tears fall, "She got bored with me. I'm boring. Why are you even with me? You can't possibly want me," he said.

"Magnus, you're all I've ever wanted," Alec said. He frowned at Magnus. He was really hoping Magnus was starting to believe him but Camille does this and they go back five steps. 

"Why?" He sobbed.

"Because you are beautiful, and funny, and amazing, and talented, and generous, and an overall great person," Alec replied and reached out to touch Magnus cheek but Magnus turned away from him. Alec sighed. "I was really hoping I wouldn't have to bring out this little song and you would just know from the way I always seek your company but I will."

Magnus looked at him as he got up and grabbed his guitar. He came back and sat beside Magnus again. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm telling you how much I want you," he said and started playing. 

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, boy, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too  
'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

He smiled at Magnus over his guitar and noticed he was looked down a little blush colored his cheeks.

Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight...  
When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted  
As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted  
You'll always be wanted

He stopped playing and saw Magnus smiling shyly. Magnus leaned over and kissed him like he was going to disappear if he didn't. All he wanted to do was say those three little words, those eight letters. But he couldn't. Alec couldn't love him. He was too broken.

So instead he settles for something else. "You're an amazing boyfriend." 

"I try," Alec grinned. "I meant every word. You're amazing and beautiful and I'll always want you." He looked into Magnus' eyes and he felt like he might drown as he got lost in the little specks of gold in the green.

Magnus heart stopped for a second. Nobody's ever told him something like that. Everyone always took what they wanted and left. He smiled a kissed him again. "I want you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Trevor Project is a real non-profit suicide prevention organization for LGBTQ+ under 25. It also offers help to parents and educators to create a safe and accepting environment for LGBTQ+ teens


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Be My Forever- Chrstina Perri  
> Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift

A month later, Alec had finished writing and recording his album and Magnus had started promoting his. They spent every weekend with Madzie and Rafael. The kids were estatic when the couple showed up again. 

They still hadn't said those words yet, after five months of dating, but Alec was happy to be with extraordinary boyfriend. Magnus seemed content at the moment too.

Magnus was waiting for Alec to finish his gift so they could head to Maryse's for a family dinner. He was leaning against the counter and talking to Helen as she made a customer's order. "How's the wedding going?" 

"It's going good. We still haven't decided between a chocolate or a lemon cake yet." She smiled at him. They both turned with a a raised eyebrow when the heard a scoff from their left.

"First of all, I hate it when you do that," he gestured to the both of them. " And second you should obviously do the lemon cake. Because one, when you and Aline become super cliche and shove cake in each other's faces, it won't completely ruin your dresses. And two, it tastes better." 

Helen and Magnus stared in disbelief. Neither thought he would want to be involved in any way with the wedding. Alec rolled his eyes at their gaping mouths and handed the customer the latte Helen had made.

Helen turned to Magnus. "You corrupted him," she said. "Now he's all wise and shit." 

Magnus seemed to come back to himself after he heard Helen's words. "He was always wise. But know his wisdom comes in handy." 

Alec rolled his eyes and leaned over the counter to peck his lips. "I'll be back in a minute and then we'll go." 

Magnus smiled and Alec turned and walked into the kitchen. And if Magnus took the opportunity to check out Alec's ass, no one but Helen and her knowing smirk had to know. 

Five minutes later, Alec came back and dragged Magnus from the bakery, shouting last minute goodbyes. "Hurry we're gonna be late," Alec said as he opened Magnus' car door and rushed to the driver's side. 

"Maryse didn't seem to mind mate time," Magnus said. 

"Yeah. But this time it's the whole family. And if dog get there soon Clary will kill us before we even step inside. My mom made spaghetti." 

Magnus laughed and Alec thought he looked even more breathtaking than usual. He rested his chin in his hand on the center console and looked at Magnus.

He must have stared for a bit longer than be mean to because Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You're gorgeous," Alec sighed.

Magnus looked at his lap, smiling shyly. "Shut up," he muttered.

"One day you're going to believe me," Alec responded confidently. Magnus didn't answer and grabbed Alec's free hand and played with his fingers in the way to Maryse's.

The pulled and made their way to the door hand in hand. Alec barely stepped inside and closed the door before Izzy and Clary launched themselves at him. 

"Izzy? Carrot?" 

"I thought you were dead," Clary said as she pulled away and punched his arm lightly.

"I just texted you twenty minutes ago," Alec said 

"But that could've been anyone. We haven't seen in over a week Alec. You're neverat home anymore," she pouted.

""What are you talking about? I just there Tuesday."

"You were at the apartment for thirty minutes to get stuff to take to Magnus'. That last time you were actually there to spend time with us was last Saturday. And it's Sunday now." Jace came up behind the girls with his input. "You spend more time at Magnus' than you do at your own apartment."

Alec wanted to disprove the allegations but the more he thought about it, the more he realized they were right. "Huh," he settled for. 

The following silence could have been awkward if Max hadn't shouted for them to get there asses in the kitchen so he could eat. 

The group laughed quietly and entered the kitchen to see Maryse about to reprimand the youngest Lightwood. Magnus walked over and hugged her. "Looking exquisite as always," he said a he pulled away and smiled. 

"Thank you Magbus," she said before she hugged Alec. Jace coughed from the side of them and it sounded a little bit like 'Suck Up'. 

Before anyone could say anything, Maryse sat down at the table gestured for everyone else to follow suit. "I hope you guys like roasted duck," she said as she took a sip of her wine. 

Jace scrambled behind Clary and gave Maryse an offended look. "Mom!"

"There's no duck, Jace. Next time don't be a dick." Everyone laughed at the extra offended look and began piling their plates with spaghetti and meatballs. Once everyone had food, they broke off into their own conversations around the table 

Izzy and Lyida were laughing in the middle with Jace and Clary mirroring them on the opposite side while Maryse and Max were at one of the table. On the other end, Alec and Magnus sat close together and we're laughing at each other. Neither noticed when everyone stopped and started staring at them.

Eventually Alec looked up and noticed. "What?" He asked with a faint blush crawling up his neck. 

"We're just glad you found someone who makes you happy," Maryse answered with an award-winning smile. 

Alec turned to look at Magnus. He gazed at Magnus like he was the embodiment of perfection. And to Alec he was. 

The rest of the night was spent laughing and sharing stories before everyone drifted to the living room to say goodbye before they left. "We're not leaving yet, are we?" Magnus asked. 

He smiled at the confused looks on everyone's faces before laughing when Max came to the realization first. "You're gonna sing something aren't you?"

Izzy smiled then. "Really? Together?" She asked, almost more excited than Max. When. Alec nodded she jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Finally! I've only been waiting for forever for this!" She dragged him to the music room with the sound of chuckles behind them.

"Calm down Iz," Alec laughed as they entered the music room.

Izzy shook her head. "I've been waiting to hear you together since you started dating. I'm not waiting another second." She sat down eagerly as everyone else filtered through the door.

Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's waist and smiled up a him. "Be My Forever?" He asked. Alec nodded and kissed his cheek before grabbing their guitars.

Alec looked over at his family and saw Izzy pointing a camera at them. He rolled his eyes but nodded when they were ready. Magnus stood a little bit away and smiled at him before starting. 

Alec stared lovingly at Magnus before he started singing as well. 

We're on top of the world  
We're on top of the world now darling so don't let go  
Can I call you mine  
So can I call you mine now darling  
For a whole lot of time  
My heart finally trust my mind  
And I know somehow it's right  
And oh we got time, yeah  
So darling just say you'll stay  
Right by my side  
And oh we got love, yeah  
So darling just swear you'll stand right by my side

Magnus looked at the others and smiled. They were watching and listening intently, all with smiles. He was glad he got the chance to meet all of them. He really hoped he'd be able to call them family one day.

Be my forever  
Be my forever  
Be my forever  
You're my bright blue sky  
You're the sun in my eyes  
Oh baby you're my life  
You're the reason why  
We're on top of the world  
We're on top of the world now darling so don't let go  
And oh, we got time  
Yeah, we got love  
So darling just swear you'll stay right by my side  
Oh, and we got love, yeah  
So darling just swear you'll stand right by my side  
Be my forever

Alec barely managed to set down his guitar before Izzy hugged him. "You guys were born to sing together!" She shouted. 

Magnus laughed as he gently peeled her off of Alec only to take her place between his arms.   
"Thank you Isabelle." He glanced up at Alec with a smile before looking back. "We really should be going now."

They exchanged goodbyes before the couple drove back to Magnus' apartment in comfortable silence. 

When they arrived, Magnus pulled them onto the couch. Magnus sat with Alec's head in his lap as they started Say Yes to the Dress. 

It was a few minutes before Alec gasped. He sat up abruptly and looked at Magnus with an offended expression. 

"Darling?" Magnus asked nervously.

"You have corrupted me! I used to watch Supernatural and stuff like that. And now I'm here watching trash TV. I used to be manly," he groaned. 

Magnus chuckled. "Oh yes. Very manly in that flower apron at the bakery." Alec pouted and crossed his arms as he looked away from his boyfriend. Magnus laughed at this ridiculously adorable man. "Angel? Now you're just being childish."

Alec still refused to look at him. Magnus used his hand to turn them to face each other. He place his hands on either side of Alec's face touched their foreheads together. "I'm sorry. You're right. You're the manliest man to ever man," he said and Alec couldn't help but laugh and press their lips together.

"I'd spend an eternity watching trashy reality TV to have you for a day," he said. Before Magnus could respond Alec turned to the TV and scoffed. "It's obviously a no to that catastrophe. Look at all those ruffles. And it definitely needs more glitter."

He smiled at Magnus before he retook his earlier position in Magnus' lap. Magnus laughed, "I've been rubbing off on you. I can feel it." 

"Maybe a little." Alec closed his eyes when he felt Magnus' fingers run through his hair. 

Magnus looked as his boyfriend slowly falling asleep. He is amazing, he thought. How could he be so lucky to love this remarkable human being? He could feel those words about to fall out of his mouth but was stopped by Alec's ringing phone. 

Alec groaned as he sat up and grabbed his phone. He looked at the caller ID and felt the color draining from his face. He stood and gave Magnus what he hoped was a convincing smile. "I have to take this."Before Magnus could do more than nod, Alec answered and entered Magnus' room. 

Magnus was left worried on the couch. He had never seen Alec look as scared as he just had. Happy, mad, sad, disappointed and confused but never outright scared. 

He waited until he couldn't hear Alec in the other two on before he walked over. He tentatively knocked on the door, "Alec?" When he didn't hear anything he gently opened the door.

Alec was curled up in the corner. His legs pulled close to his chest, head ducked in his crossed arms. He was shaking and Magnus could see the sheen of sweat on his visible forehead. 

Magnus walked into his connecting bathroom and returned with a damp cloth and slowly made his way to Alec's side. He sat beside him softly. He gently pressed the cloth to Alec's forehead and the latter flinched. "Hey, it's me," Magnus whispered. 

Alec looked up slightly and Magnus could see his tears. He gently wiped them away before pulling Alec close. Alec didn't push him away and rest head on Magnus' shoulder. "Do you want to talk?" He asked softly.

Magnus felt the shake of Alec's head. They sat there for a couple minutes more, Magnus gently rubbing patterns on Alec's back as he calmed down. "How about we go to bed?"

Alec nodded and Magnus pulled them both up. They stripped to their boxers in silence and climbed into bed. Alec rested his head on Magnus' chest, listening to the calm beat of his heart as Magnus carded his fingers through Alec's now sweaty hair. 

After a little bit Magnus began to sing quietly. 

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound  
Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone  
Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

Magnus let his voice fade slowly when he heard Alec's soft snores. He was really worried now. Alec had had panic attacks before but this was different somehow. Who could have called to cause this reaction?

He glanced around and saw Alec's phone on the nightstand. He reached for, careful not to wake Alec, and opened it to the recent calls. At the top was the name he least expected:

ROBERT LIGHTWOOD.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been over 8 months since I last updated this story but I had no idea how to continue from the last chapter. This chapter is shorter than the others but hopefully this is still satisfactory.
> 
> SONG: Better Together- Jack Johnson
> 
> Robert is an asshole. Just saying.

Even after falling asleep just as the sun was rising in the sky after worrying about his boyfriend, Magnus still woke up before Alec. He laid in bed, Alec’s head still resting on his chest, waiting until Alec woke up. He thought about how to approach the topic that led to Alec’s panic attack but he didn’t want to pressure him. 

Magnus' thoughts were interrupted by Alec moving around to get more comfortable. Alec moved so his head was buried in the crook of Magnus’ neck and he sighed. “Good morning, darling,” Magnus whispered, carding his hands through Alec’s hair. 

“Sorry if I scared you last night,” Alec whispered and placed a soft kiss to the side of Magnus’ neck. 

“It’s okay, Alexander. I’m just worried. Do you want to talk about it?” Magnus asked. 

Alec shook his head, as much as he could in his current position. “Later. Just wanna cuddle with you.”

Magnus chuckled and tightened his hold on Alec. “That I can do, Alexander.” Magnus buried his face in Alec’s hair and inhaled a calming breath. 

An hour later, though it felt like just a few minutes, Alec started talking. “My dad wants me to come visit him in Dallas. He said he wanted to catch up, reconnect and etc. And I don’t know what to do.” Alec shifted so he was no longer on Magnus, but facing him. Magnus reached and intertwined their hands and squeezed it to reassure Alec. Alec took a deep breath. “The last time we saw each other, I had just broken up with Raj and he was furious. He said Raj was from a respectable family and ‘wouldn’t hurt the Lightwood legacy’ because he didn’t look gay. Even when everyone said he was abusive, he didn’t listen. He tried to get us back together and that a few harsh words and a few slaps is what I deserve for being gay.”

Alec had tears running down his face. Magnus brought his hands up to cup his face and their eyes met. “You do not deserve that,” Magnus said emphatically. “No one does.” Magnus closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. “It's your choice whether or not you go see him, and I will support you whatever you decide. But know that I will always be here for you.”

Magnus could sense the tension seeping from Alec’s shoulders. Alec pulled him into a soft kiss and whispered, “Thank you.” Alec bought his eyes to meet Magnus’ and Magnus felt his heart beat faster when he saw the adoration in his eyes. 

“You don’t need to thank me,” Magnus smiled at Alec. All the worry fell away from Magnus at Alec’s answering smile. 

For months Magnus had been fighting the words clawing to escape the back of his throat. This one moment with Alec, the words won and rushed to the surface as he realized he didn’t want to fight back anymore. “I love you. I would do anything for you.”  
Alec’s smile grew infinitely wider and more tears ran down his face. “I love you too. So goddamn much,” Alec chuckled. Magnus chuckled a little and led Alec to a kiss. The kiss was slow and deep, expressing the love they held for the other. Alec’s hands made their way to Magnus’ waist while Magnus’ cradled Alec’s face.

Eventually they pulled away when Alec’s stomach rumbled. Magnus laughed. “How about we go make breakfast,” Magnus asked as he wiped the tears from Alec’s cheeks. 

Alec smiled. “Sounds perfect, kitten.” 

Together they got up and made their way to the kitchen and started making pancakes. Magnus turned on the radio and hummed a few songs while Alec leaned against the counter to watch his boyfriend. A few songs later the pancakes were done and the song changed. 

Magnus put the spatula down and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and started to sway. “Dance with me?”

Alec sighed as if there was nothing worse in the world and responded, “You’re lucky I love you.”

Magnus grinned. “I know.” When the song changed again, Magnus began to sing quietly before Alec joined in. 

‘There's no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard  
No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart  
With sepia-toned loving  
Love is the answer, at least for most of the questions in my heart  
Like why are we here? And where do we go?  
It's not always easy and  
Sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together  
Mmm, it's always better when we're together  
Well, it's always better when we're together  
After Alec’s stomach interrupted them once again, they sat to eat breakfast. Neither of them wanted to part from the other’s touch so they held hands all throughout. After breakfast, the pair spent the rest of the day on the couch, whispering sweet nothings to each other and watching trashy reality TV.  
When they went to bed that night, cuddled together, Alec made his decision. “I’m gonna go meet him,” he said softly. “I want to see if he actually cares, but, no matter what, I won’t let him get in the way of this. If he really hasn’t changed, I don’t want anything to do with him.”  
Magnus snuggled closer and kissed Alec’s cheek. “Okay. I’ll go with you, if you want.” He grabbed Alec’s hand.  
Alec shook his head. “I need to do this by myself. And I don’t want him to say anything to you.”  
Magnus brought their joined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to Alec’s hand. “Then I’ll be waiting here for you.”  
“I love you.”  
Magnus felt his heart flutter again, even after they had said those three words all day. “I love you, too.”


End file.
